Narcisism
by civilmary
Summary: Manipulations, romance and legal issues arise when T'Pring faces the difficult challenge of finding suitable marriage partners for her children. Takes place after ST4. Chapter 18 added.
1. Chapter 1

T'Pring of Vulcan did not understand the logic behind the decision several families had made concerning the bonding of her 11 year old son Toranok to one of their daughters. Logically he should have been bonded years ago, and she should have been able to find a bondmate for him easily. He was of good blood - T'Pring herself, his mother, was of an ancient, well respected clan and though her husband Stonn's clan was not well known on Vulcan as hers was, his family was wealthy and could adequately provide for its clansmembers. Additionally, Toranok was logical, intelligent, talented, aesthetically pleasing, and his education was being well tended. These factors alone should have motivated many of the families with eligible daughters to pursue her suggestion for a bond. Yet, after 3 years nobody had expressed an interest in bonding their daughters to her son.

A Vulcan boy who was not bonded risked his life when he reached full maturity and experienced Pon-Farr. A male who entered Pon-Farr without an established bondmate was vulnerable and had to bond with inferior females, sometimes even out-worlders, and often the telepathic bond could not even be established if Pon-Farr was too advanced and insanity had already set in. T'Pring wanted her boy bonded young. It would insure that he would not die from Pon-Farr when he was older.

Childhood bonding was the norm for Vulcans and had been practiced since the beginning of recorded history. The practice evolved as the natural biological processes associated with Vulcan reproduction lended themselves to the Vulcan ability to telepathically link minds. However, it was slowly becoming more popular in recent times to leave a child unbonded for a longer period of time and let him/her select their bondmate. Certainly if they had not selected one by their early twenties, when Pon-Farr might occur, the parents usually stepped in and selected for their child. T'Pring herself had been bonded as a child by her parents at the age of 7. Over time, she found she did not wish to be married to her parents chosen mate and wanted another man instead so, she challenged at the time of Pon-Farr to divorce the mate her parents had chosen. This is why T'Pring chose not to bond her own daughter. She did not want her to experience the censure she had experienced when she challenged Spock at the time of his Pon-Farr.

Now that T'Pring's daughter was in her late teens T'Pring realized the necessity for her daughter to chose a mate before most of the males in her age group were already bonded. This was not going as she had anticipated. A year earlier T'Pring's 16 year old daughter, T'Pathana, had suggested a bond with one of her unbonded male acquaintances. He declined after discussing it with his parents. T'Pring was surprised at this because he would have been a good choice for her, and she for him. He came from a decent clan, had sufficient wealth, talent, intelligence and education. Also, their logic patterns seemed to compliment each other and they seemed to find each other's company agreeable. T'Pathana had received no explanation as to why his parents did not wish for the bonding except that "They thought it unwise". This had occurred over a year ago. Recently her daughter had found another boy whom she expressed desire for as a bond mate. He had visited at their house several times and had formed an acquaintance and familiarity with her daughter. T'Pring herself researched the boy and his background and after finding it acceptable it was she who suggested that they bond. Both of them seemed very agreeable to the bonding when she suggested it, so T'Pring decided that she herself would contact his parents to discuss it further. The boy's mother was a school mate of T'Pathana's whom T'Pring knew slightly, so she invited her to a mid-day meal the following day. At the appropriate time T'Pring walked into the restaurant where they had decided to meet.

"Good day, T'Rica, I hope you are in the best of health" said T'Pring as she greeted her daughter's prospective bonds mates' mother.

"Best of health and prosperity to you T'Pring. To what do I owe the honor of this meeting? Is there something you wished to discuss?"

"Indeed there is but let us obtain some refreshment first." replied T'Pring.

After they received their food and drinks a short discussion about their children's schooling and future career choices ensued. What T'Pring discovered about Sortek, her daughter's prospective bond mate, was agreeable to her. Sortek hoped to pursue healing as a profession, something her own daughter had also considered. He had made a definite plan for this and at 17, he was still unbonded. T'Pring knew his parents would be concerned if he did not chose a mate soon. Soon the conversation lulled, so T'Pring brought up the reason for their meeting.

"T'Rica, I asked to meet you here today because our children seem to have established a preference for each other. I know your son is yet unbonded as is my daughter. They do seem to get along very well. Yesterday I suggested that they might consider bonding to each other. After my comments, they told me that they had already discussed it between themselves and hoped that I would approve. After researching your sons background, family and credentials I saw nothing objectionable. What are your thoughts on this subject?"

T'Rica was silent for over a minute. Her impassive face revealed little about her thoughts. At last she replied, "I do not think that it would be wise for my son to bond with your daughter."

If T'Pring was surprised her face did not reveal it. "Please explain" she said after a short pause.

Looking directly into T'Pring's eyes T'Rica began "Didn't you challenge Spock, son of Ambassador Sarek of Shi'Kahr several years ago during his Pon-Farr?"

T'Pring rose an enquiring eye brow and replied icily "Yes, this is common knowledge. Events of this nature are considered private and should never have been made public information to anyone else except the participants. It was the humans in attendance who have made public knowledge of my private affairs."

She was correct. Records and the details of matters associated with Pon-Farr were private. Vulcans did not discuss this subject between themselves unless necessary. The events which occurred on that day would have remained unknown if Dr McCoy, of the Starship Enterprise, had not told Spock's mother all the details of the fateful day when he thought he would be attending Spock's wedding. Amanda Grayson had boarded that vessel while on a diplomatic mission, and became friends with her son's acquaintances which had included Dr. McCoy. Spock's mother, had reacted quite humanly after learning the details. She expressed sentiments of shock, sadness, anger and betrayal. She did not let her anger end there. She told everyone in her husband Sarek's clan, her teaching colleagues, friends and acquaintances about the events of that day. Soon what had occurred on that day was known throughout most of Vulcan.

The challenge, kalifee, had not been used in years to divorce one's bondmate. Logical Vulcans usually accepted the mate of their parents choosing. There is no logic in preferring one mate over another. However, some bonded couples do decide to dissolve their union prior to marriage. The bond is dissolved telepathically with a priestess in attendance who determines if the link has been successfully broken. Once a male is in Pon-Farr though, he is biologically and telepathically driven to mate with his bondmate or die. The challenge (kalifee) is the only way she can divorce her bond mate and marry another once the blood fever has set in.

Spock was a legend on Vulcan. He had made contributions to all the sciences, computers, engineering, music, space exploration, galactic development, peace keeping , and education. He had saved lives and worlds, made history, guided the Federation, created, invented, designed, and produced. He was constantly in the news for his work and adventures in Star Fleet. His father, Sarek was also a powerful, respected man, and his clan was a noble one. T'Pring had waited until Spock was already in Pon-Farr, and likely to die if she challenged him at Koon-et-Kalifee with her lover Stonn. Her behavior had sent waves of disbelief and disapproval through Vulcan. That she had obtained what she wanted by choosing his captain as her champion caused further concern and disapproval. Vulcan's ancient laws were designed to allow a bonded woman to chose another should her bond mate refuse to release her from their bond. But, T'Pring had used the laws and ignorance of Spock's friends to divorce Spock, and protect her lover Stonn.

"Nonetheless" replied T'Rica, "You did not ask Spock for a divorce prior to his entering Pon-Farr. Why did you behave as such."

"That is none of your concern." T'Pring quickly replied.

"I think I know why" said T'Rica, "You were content to have the status, respect, financial support and safety of having Spock. While he was away from Vulcan, in Star Fleet, you could have Stonn too. You calculated that if Spock never entered Pon-Farr, you could have the advantages both men offered. So you never dissolved your bond with Spock until he was in the throes of Pon Farr, weak, and fevered. You cared nothing for his well being or life nor did you have concern for the life of his captain. Had you informed Spock at an earlier date that you no longer wished to marry him and preferred another he would have been free to chose another mate too and avoid what you put him through."

"It was my right to chose another mate and challenge at Koon-et-Kalifee." T'Pring interjected. "I never desired the bond with Spock. My parents chose a mate for me. They chose a human/Vulcan hybrid based on his status and clan not my wants. It was a great injustice to me. This is why I did not bond my daughter as a child."

"Spock did not chose the bonding either yet remained faithful to our laws and traditions . Had you wanted another mate you could have asked him for a divorce and dissolved the union. You took advantage of whoever you could at that time. I see little change in you now. Tell me T'Pring, are you still trying to find a bond for your son?"

When T'Pring did not reply, T'Rica went on, "So you have no qualms about bonding your son as a child but not your daughter."

"Of course -- a girl does not have the danger of dying in the Pon-Farr like a boy does. You state the obvious" her tone slightly defensive now.

T'Rica replied disbelievingly "Have you considered that if all behaved like you, there would be no girls for you to bond with your son? If he does not find a bond mate, he, like every other male, risks death. When we bond our sons we take a chance that his bond mate won't behave as you did, putting only her own needs and wants before those of the other. We trust the bond mate will behave honorably and not challenge our sons at the time of Pon-Farr which usually results in his death. I understand that sometimes a bonded couple chooses not to follow through with the marriage and chooses to break the bond. But, we trust this will be done in an honorable manner that will not risk his life. The needs of the many outweigh the needs on the one -- it is the way of Surak. You have chosen to twist the interpretation of this philosophy so as to benefit your own needs and wants, while ignoring those of another. I see how your logic works T'Pring and have no desire to see my son bonded to your family. We cannot trust you to follow the laws concerning our marriage ceremony. You did not honor your bond and why should I trust that you will encourage your daughter to do the same? My reservations are quite logical."

"I followed the laws and customs of our people T'Rica. You have no right to judge me or my daughter."

Before she could say anymore T'Rica cut her off "You followed the letter of the law not the spirit of the law. Our laws are ancient and based in our behavior before the Awakening. We are civilized and logical now. We do not kill unnecessarily, we detest violence. I do not approve of you or your ways T'Pring. I have little more to say on the subject. I cannot allow a bond between our children. Even if your daughter is unlike you, I could not trust that you would not take advantage of him or any other who comes into your sphere. I wish you well T'Pring, but based upon your past behavior, I do not wish to become better acquainted with you. It is time for me to be leaving now. Peace and long life to you."

With that T'Rica left the table and headed out of the restaurant. T'Pring suppressed her surprise and sense of injustice at the accusations she leveled at her. There would be no bonding between her family and that illogical, classless family. Her daughter would do better than marry into a clan that thought so little of herself and her family. She knew her reasoning and logic concerning her actions years ago was flawless, and based on the laws necessary to maintain justice, harmony and order in society. Besides, look how well everything had turned out. Spock had his freedom, work, legendary status, accomplishments, supporters and life style that he wanted and chose. She had her Stonn, children, and lifestyle that she wanted. Even Stonn had benefited by her actions years ago -- hadn't he? Just because he was spending more and more time away from her, working harder and harder did not indicate any type of dissatisfaction. The family business was faltering, T'Pring knew this, and Stonn just needed to put in more time until it was profitable again -- which would happen soon undoubtedly.

T'Pring left the restaurant and drove her air car back to her home. She would tell her daughter about her meeting with Sortek's mother. Her daughter would see the illogic, inferiority and emotionality with which that family behaves and realize that the bonding was not a good one after all. On her drive home she requested media news. The big news of today was that Spock of Vulcan, who had undergone the legendary Fal-Tor-Pan ceremony a few months ago, had been healed and reeducated and had helped save the planet Earth from destruction from an alien probe. The star ship Enterprise and her crew, including Spock, had saved yet another world and accomplished what others had failed to do. T'Pring stopped the information broadcast. Would the man ever stop making headlines? Every time he did, others seemed to treat her poorly, as if to say "You chanced taking the life of this extraordinary man who has done so much good for not only Vulcan, but so many others in the galaxy, merely for personal gain?" They would never understand and she would never be respected as she deserved to be. T'Rica's words came back to her. It was the fault of the laws concerning bonding and Vulcan marriage that are to blame. Everything worked out for the best thanks to herself. Why didn't others see this?


	2. Chapter 2

T'Pathana of Vulcan, daughter of T'Pring and Stonn, glanced around the classroom. It would be several minutes before her class in Optimizing Energy Extraction would start. It was the first day of classes, but she had been away from her home for a week already to prepare for the transition into the advanced education facility. She had experienced many new things and had time to evaluate things from a different perspective. This was an expected result of a change in environment and surroundings where exposure to new people and ideas would occur. Growing up, moving away from parents, exposure to new people, ideas and experiences, all expected when one enters one of the Academies for Higher Learning on Vulcan.

T'Pathana had chosen the Academy of Study and Science of Energy to further her education. Her father's family had been associated with the field of energy in both the business area and the engineering, research and development venues. Tradition was a strong factor in Vulcan society and T'Pathana had followed tradition, plus she genuinely had aptitude and interest in the field of energy - no doubt due to her exposure to it from a young age.

Being away from her parents, she now had to admit that she was not conducive to returning back to them soon. Her mother had been difficult to reside with for the last few months. She seemed to be acting very illogically. Some of her actions and statements didn't make sense or arrived at using logical thought processes. She seemed to be focusing on finding bondmates for her children and talked about the problems she had encountered in achieving this almost to the exclusion of everything else. She expressed ideas and suspicions about machinations and manipulations that had no logical basis or cause/effect reasoning and no tangible proof. Her mother, T'Pring, expressed ideas about victimhood, injustice, prejudice that could not been deduced logically from any evidence. T'Pantha knew it was good for her sense of balance and calm to be away from that atmosphere. She could relax and meditate better now, she was more balanced in her logic and reasoning again, and physically she had better control of herself again. It would be months until…..

"Hello beautiful, is this seat taken?"

T'Pathana was stirred from her thoughts by an unexpected voice beside her. She looked up and found a strange looking male looking at her with an unturned mouth. He closed one eye and opened it again and showed his teeth throughout the upturned mouth. She wondered if there was some significance to these actions. She looked at him for an extra second or two because he was an unusual looking specimen. He must be from another planet - his eyebrows were arched - not upswept, his hair was light sandy colored and curly, his eyes were light blue, his ears, though the curly blond locks were obscuring them, looked small and rounded too. In addition, he had a few days of hair growth on his face and his hair was trouseled. Vulcans, for the most part, were a dark race. The foreigners blond hair and blue eyes contrasted strongly to that with which she was familiar as did his unruly hair and unshaven face. Also Vulcans were always well groomed. Unruly hair was trained into symmetrical patterns and shaving occurred daily. Besides this, he was dressed oddly. T'Pathana wondered where he was from. She recovered from her curiosity and replied "I do not believe that anyone is sitting there."

He sat down, glanced at her and said "What's a gorgeous girl like you doing in a course like Energy Optimization?"

T'Pathana quickly scrolled through her eidetic memory for the word gorgeous. It meant aesthetically pleasing and for some species it often implied attraction to and desire for mating with a person described as such. But what did being aesthetically pleasing have to do with chosen courses of study? Perhaps identification of his species type would reveal some answers.

"You are not Vulcan…. Where are you from?"

He replied "Hello, I'm George Grayson from Earth so, I guess I'm human. I just arrived yesterday for a study abroad program from Earth's Oxford University. Now it's your turn, what's your name?" He extended his hand to her. T'Pathana instinctively extended hers, he grabbed it and shook it. Though shielded, T'Pathana still felt emotions through the touch - curiosity and some odd emotions with which she was unfamiliar. She noted the power and strength of human emotions and quickly withdrew her hand.

"I'm T'Pathana of Vulcan, a student of this Academy. I am enrolled into this course because it is necessary and beneficial for my understanding and knowledge of this field. It will better prepare me for expertise and ability to perform in this area. Why have you enrolled in this course?"

"I'm an energy engineering student, and they say that the Vulcans are very advanced in this area and could teach us Earthers a bit or two about energy production, utilization, efficiency and all those kinds of goodies. So, here I am - looking to further my knowledge and abilities. But there is an added attraction here for me, I get to see some different areas in the galaxy and experience some new things by studying abroad. So far you Vulcans haven't been very friendly or welcoming though. Are you all so reticent, distant, controlled and… well boring! Tell me - do you Vulcans do anything for fun?"

"Fun?" T'Pathana replied.

"Fun, you know, good times, excitement, relaxation and so on. How do you entertain yourselves… besides working and studying?"

"Everything we do has a logical purpose and fulfills a goal".

"Don't you guys just relax and play games or sports or dance around - anything like that?"

"Yes we do all of those things. We challenge ourselves and others physically, and intellectually through games. We find balance and calm in producing and listening to music. We find sensual, physical and intellectual stimulation in the regularity of dance steps. These are all logical pursuits"

"I guess it's just a matter of how you look at it then. Well I'm looking for a little exposure to Vulcan culture. I'd really like someone to show me around. Could I ask you to introduce me to some? What will you do this evening after classes are finished, and you have done all the preparations for your classes for the next day?"

"I will eat, meditate, read and sleep".

"Would you like to do something else, or is all your time spoken for?"

T'Pathana tried to analyze his speech idioms. One could be educated in foreign languages yet not understand what was being said. Conversing with this human could help her knowledge and understanding of Federation Standard. Likewise she could help fulfill his desire for exposure to Vulcan culture. "I suppose I could help you in your quest for exposure to Vulcan culture. There is a logic debate occurring at the Academy tonight that some will attend. That will be followed by a balance display."

"What is a logic debate? And a balance display? They sound interesting."

"A logic debate is a contest in which competing individuals present an argument to support a specific quandary. The logic and deductive processes which they use to form their conclusion are examined and compared. A vote is usually done at the conclusion of the presentation to decide which side presented the better, more logical argument and supported their conclusion the best. A balance display is a handmade work which is designed and built in intricate patterns to follow the laws of gravity perfectly, so as to balance upon a miniscule point."

"Well we debate on Earth too, but this sounds a little different. I'd like to see it. And hey, we engineers like building things in logical ways, so I think I'd like to see this balance display too. Would you take me there tonight? You aren't married or something like that are you?"

T'Pathana thought it was a strange request and a strange question. He didn't need her to attend the debate, he could go by himself. But, since he was an outworlder, and newly arrived on Vulcan, perhaps he anticipated the need for some directions and guidance with Vulcan customs and behavior. To help him would be the logical thing to do and could be of benefit to both. Besides, it might be an interesting debate. Tonight they would debate the origins of an ancient relic recently found in Vulcan's Forge. There were several hypothesis for its origin, ownership, classification, use in ancient times etc. Not in her field of study, but exposure to all areas of study was necessary and always beneficial. But he was asking about her marital status and this made her uncomfortable. Did her know she was quite old to be yet unbonded? He had called her gorgeous, certainly he wasn't considering mating with her? Vulcans and humans, no doubt, had very different customs in this area. He wouldn't entertain such a notion. She quickly dismissed the thought.

"I will take you to the debate this evening. I am not married. Why do you ask?"

"Well your boyfriend or husband might not appreciate me taking you out!"

"If I were married, why would anyone object to our going to a debate?"

"It might make him jealous, you know, you and me together…"

"I don't understand."

"Boy you Vulcans really don't think the way we Humans do. I heard you guys were different - logical, and unemotional and all that, and now I know what they mean! I know I wouldn't let my wife - if she looked like you, go anywhere with another man."

T'Pathana thought about this, but decided not to pursue the topic further. It might lead into a conversation about mating customs, and marriage practices, an area which Vulcans did not discuss amongst themselves and certainly never with an outworlder.

Fortunately the lecturer entered and quickly started his presentation putting an end to their conversation. At the end of the lecture, a time and place for meeting to attend the logic debate that evening was made between T'Pathana and George Grayson.


	3. Chapter 3

T'Pring had been busy since her daughter had enrolled at the Academy and left her house. She pondered the random factors that had enabled her to realize her current goal - to petition the Vulcan High Council to consider outlawing childhood bonding. Since her luncheon with T'Rica months ago, T'Pring now saw the narrow-minded illogical, outdated, and obsoleteness which many Vulcan customs reflected.

Vulcans have such a tradition bound culture - they are slow to embrace any change. Few Vulcans seem to question the laws, order, customs or the staus quo, but, T'Pring felt her experiences and logical abilities had given her insights into the true consequences of the ancient customs that the Vulcans had not yet deduced. Making laws to change customs that were ancient, but still in use would be difficult. The majority of Vulcans still bonded their children at very young ages. She knew she was not narrow minded and opposed to change like most Vulcans were though. Vulcan needed to realize that better options existed for choosing mates and marriage. Exposure to new worlds and cultures had already displayed this. Few cultures, beside the Vulcans, practiced arranged marriages and bonded them children together. Her children were the victims of these outdated customs. Unless persons with insights like herself came forward, and alerted others to the error of their culture, change would never occur.

T'Pring had also discovered another who could fall victim to these absurd, illogical bonding customs. It was at a conference she attended with her husband Stonn, that T'Pring found an ally. When she overheard the wife of Stonn's business associate, T'Hula, discussing the bonding of their daughter with her husband, T'Pring deduced that husband and wife did not entirely agree on the matter. Later, when questioned by T'Pring, T'Hula expressed that her husband had agreed to bonding their daughter to a family of lesser prominence merely because he thought a closer association with that family would offer better business prospects to him and therefore was of benefit to his family also. T'Hula could not have been less concerned about the betterment of her husband's business. T'Hula wanted to wait until her daughter was older before bonding her, hoping a certain boy from a more powerful clan might wish to bond with her. She had suggested to his parents, that a bond might be made between her daughter and this boy, but they told her that they were going to wait longer before bonding him to anyone. It seemed to T'Hula, and T'Pring concurred, that those from the more prominent and influential families often delayed bonding their children, possibly realizing that it would be quite easy for children of these clans to find mates for their children at any age.

T'Hula was of an outspoken, and assertive personality. She had come from a powerful political clan and had lots of political connections. When T'Pring approached her with the opinion that childhood bonding of children should be outlawed, not only did she agree, but she offered her support for pursuing this legally as well. T'Hula, like T'Pring, thought that Vulcans had become too set in their ways, too opposed to change, and that there was no logical reason for or benefit to the bonding of children. T'Hula was familiar with T'Pring's history, and though at the time she had condemned her actions concerning T'Pring's treatment of Spock years ago, she now saw it differently. Bound by ancient traditions, T'Pring had obeyed the laws perfectly. Her bondmate, Spock, could have been killed. That would have been a major loss for Vulcan. All This was due to the flawed outdated customs Vulcan had about marriage. This was further proof that the laws needed to be changed. Together they decided to ask the political representatives of their respective clans to petition the Vulcan High Council for a hearing to discuss the laws they were proposing. They felt their opinions, since shared, made it even more valid, so they never questioned their logic or deductive reasoning. T'Pring, though estranged from her family, still could claim her descent from that ancient and respected family and T'Hula's family could provide the political connections to force their petition to be heard.

T'Pring was not surprised when she heard that arguments for their petition would be presented before the High Council in a few weeks time. Again, this occurrence validated her opinion on the matter. With her advanced logic skills (even the legendary Spock had commented upon them), experience that she had with the current bonding customs, political connections made through T'Hula, and respect her familial clan her evoked, she had sufficient proof to sway the Council to establish the laws that would ban childhood bonding and change their culture. Little preparation would be needed for her case, it was very logical.

T'Pring considered the advantages that the outlawing of childhood bonding would offer to herself and her children. First, Vulcans would come to see how wrongly they had judged her for her actions years ago at the Koon-et-Kalifi. Her actions had produced good results afterall. They would come to admire her and respect her once again for her actions then, and now. Also, once outlawed, many more potential bondmates would slowly become available for her son and daughter. Like T'Hula, she had also noticed that children from the more desirable clans tended to bonded their children when older and often let the child participate in the selection of their future marriage partner. Outlawing the practice would change some aspects of Vulcan culture. Without their parents intervention, or needing of their permission, T'Pring knew many young Vulcans would chose to bond with her daughter and son. Vulcan children and teens would be free to chose whom they wanted, not who their parents wanted. After her success at the Vulcan High Council, T'Pring could arrange a bonding between her daughter and a desirable Vulcan man without needing his parents approval. The only problem she could foresee to her plan was Sarek.

Sarek had served on the Vulcan High Council for many years. Sarek had severed all communication with T'Pring following her challenging of his son, Spock, during their Koon-et-Kalifee ceremony many years ago. T'Pring knew he had the power, debate, and logic skills necessary to easily sway opinions and votes. Would he oppose her? T'Pring thought about this, but quickly decided that it was unlikely that Sarek would oppose her petition because his son would also benefit from the outlawing of childhood bonding on Vulcan. The laws had almost caused his death years ago, and besides, though she was uncertain of it, he might need a new bondmate now. Since his death and refusion during the Fal-Tor-Pon event months ago, he was as a living male Vulcan, subject to mating drives of their species and would need a bondmate. She believed Sarek would benefit personally from her petition, through Spock, so he would want what she wanted too. Logic dictated that Sarek would not oppose her because what was of benefit to her was also beneficial to him. What was beneficial to her and Sarek must be logical.


	4. Chapter 4

"The bureaucratic mentality is the only constant in the Universe". Sarek recalled these words, which had been spoken by his son's friend, Dr. McCoy, as he glanced over the list of petitions placed before him. He saw the validity of that statement. The numerous unimportant requests and petitions on the list should not require the burgeoning system that Vulcan had established for resolution. Individuals should easily be able workout disagreements between themselves in a society guided by logic. He saw the usual petitions - requests for land restructure and resource consumption, inter-clan mitigation requests, out-worlder residence permits and so on. His boredom ended suddenly though, when he saw the name attached to one of the petitions - T'Pring.

T'Pring was presenting a petition to the Vulcan High Council to consider the outlawing of childhood bonding. Sarek was intrigued. It wasn't as if he had never seen requests for changes to be made to Vulcan's ancient laws concerning marriages and bondings. Usually though, these requests were specific, unique to the individual petitioning and concerned some minutia of the general laws. They were usually handled by exonerations or legal exception permits. However, it was unusual for someone to petition that a law should be made that would have a strong effect upon just about every Vulcan and effect aspects of their entire culture. He wondered why T'Pring would have a desire that such a law be made.

Sarek had no knowledge of T'Pring since she had been divorced from his son years ago. His eidetic memory flashed before him to the scene many years ago -- the message from Vulcan stating that Spock had been divorced from T'Pring following her challenge, Spock had emerged the victor, chose divorce, and had returned to Star Fleet. Sarek recalled the confusion, disbelief and doubt he experienced upon learning of this highly irregular turn of events.

His memory was followed by other discomforting memories - the difficult task he had faced of trying to piece together what had actually happened. Vulcan privacy laws had superceded his personal interests, and those who might share the knowledge of the events, like T'Pau or T'Pring's relatives, refused to give any information to him, citing the privacy laws as the reason. His wife, Amanda had said they were being "evasive". He was not on speaking terms with his son, so he had no information from that source either. Even Star Fleet had no records from which he could deduce information. He recalled more memories - experiencing heart valve trouble soon afterwards, the sudden call to represent Vulcan at the Babel conference, the discovery that it would be Spock's ship that would transport him.

On this mission to Babel, his wife Amanda would learn the details about Spock's divorce and have a very emotional reaction to it. These were memories he push from his mind and deliberately forced the better memories into his immediate thoughts - reconciliation with his son, successful heart surgery, defusing of the Orion terrorist plot, a successful mission at Babel, peace in his household again. All these experiences, both the good and the bad ones, would lead him to a better understanding of the universe and it's inhabitants, a greater wisdom, and knowledge, and a better insight into himself. These events would make him a better father, husband, diplomat, scientist, politician, bureaucrat and Vulcan.

When Sarek married his human wife, Amanda, he had not anticipated just how much of an asset she would be to him. As a man who believed in the IDIC philosophy, Sarek also believed that the differences between himself, a Vulcan, and his wife, a Human, would combine to result in a sum that was greater than the parts. Over the years, Sarek came to realize the truth of this more and more. Sarek was capable of brilliancy, abstract mathematical genius, and complex leaps of logic and deduction, but he had limits. When he ceased focusing work on astrophysics and entered the diplomatic field years ago, his shortcomings became obvious to himself. He did not have the insight into people's motivations, and could not predict behavior of others like his wife could. Vulcan logic had its shortcomings when dealing with other intelligent species who had powerful emotions and who did not control them. To him, they often exhibited unreasonable, irrational and unpredictable behavior which he could not understand. He had learned to consult Amanda for diplomatic advise more and more over the years to help him understand, negotiate and deal with others. Until all intelligent life in the galaxy learned to embrace logic like Vulcan had, his human wife could help him advance the ideals of peace, harmony, and understanding more than any Vulcan could.

Amanda was the one who had helped Sarek to understand T'Pring's behavior at Koon-et-Kalifee after it was revealed to her, by Dr. McCoy, exactly what had happened to Spock. What occurred was extremely irregular, so logically, T'Pring must be a very irregular Vulcan too. He recalled their discussion.

"She's a manipulative, self centered little witch - a total narcissist." Amanda cried.

"I cannot understand why she behaved as she did. It was not logical behavior." replied Sarek.

"You Vulcans and your logic! Cannot you see that, though you think you have eliminated emotions from yourselves and your culture, you still have the same innate wants and desires as every other intelligent species in the galaxy? Through years and years of conditioning perhaps you have altered the course of your evolution and created a naturally cooler, less emotional and highly logical species, but the innate needs for food, water, safety, sensual stimulation, sex etc are still there. Emotional control and suppression is only half the story. You cannot just suppress your emotions. You have to willfully change the goals one has in life - change what motivation and desires will aspire to which stem from one's emotions."

"My wife, we condition our children to suppress what emotions they have from as early an age as possible, until it becomes almost second nature, a way of life. Suppression of emotions suppresses the destructive, selfish, innate desires too."

"Does it? You believe suppression of emotions is of benefit to society as a whole - right? Perhaps it is, but simply denying emotion and embracing logic does not mean one accepts and pursues the ideals behind your philosophy. Fairness, empathy, respect, peace, honesty -- realizing that others needs, desires and goals in life are just as important to them as yours are to you, these ideas have to be embraced before the teachings of Surak will make sense and be realized. Merely teaching of these ideals and suppressing emotions isn't always enough to change or repress the self centered heart and desires of some people ."

Sarek thought on this for a moment. There was some logic to what she said. He, admittedly, had encountered times when Vulcan logic seemed hypocritical and could not account for some Vulcan behaviors. For example, the Vulcans claim to embrace the IDIC philosophy, yet his son had encountered prejudice from the Vulcans because of his half-breed makeup. T'Prings behavior was just another example this inconsistency and illogic he had seen in some Vulcan behavior. After these thoughts Sarek replied "Tell me of this narcissism that you mentioned."

"A narcissist is a person who is basically in love with himself. His only concern throughout life is with his own needs, wants and desires. These people have no concept of fairness, righteousness or compassion and they are totally oblivious to the needs of others. They exploit whoever they want to achieve their goals, they see themselves as "special", entitled to anything they want - often more than everyone else. They expect admiration and respect from others without doing anything to earn it. Perhaps some Vulcans and Humans are not so different from each other. On Earth we have a name for such personality traits - narcissism. I suggest you research this term from Earth's data banks. Concentrate on the areas of psychology and psychiatry."

Sarek did just this in his quest for understanding of others. He came to learn that, though it did not make sense to do so, some people, Vulcans included, see the entire universe as revolving around themselves. Everything they do is done with the intention of satisfying their own childish, selfish needs, even at the expense of others.

Sarek wondered what T'Pring's motivation could be for the request she was making in her petition. A quick search on the com unit showed that T'Pring had indeed married her husband Stonn shortly after her divorce from Spock. They had moved from Shi'Kahr to a city nearby and she had 2 children. Oddly, she had also accumulated quite a lot of debt too he noted.

Sarek logically concluded that, the current custom of childhood bonding must be, in some way, detrimental to T'Pring's desires. Her history indicated a twisted and manipulative type of logic, that centered around her own wants and needs with no regard for the wants or needs of others. Sarek acknowledged that Vulcans still had remnant weak emotions within them. For most Vulcans who had learned emotional control, their repressed emotions served their logic. They found joy in logic, and inspiration in reason, order, and peace. Many had life goals of attaining more knowledge, understanding the universe and contributing to the Vulcan ideals of peace, and rationality. But for a few Vulcans, like T'Pring, logic only served to help her attain what her immature, self centered, and undisciplined emotions craved.

Sarek thought about the Vulcan custom of bonding children that had been practiced for thousands of years. Many out-worlders often wondered how Vulcans chose their mates. In Vulcan culture, it usually is done by their parents. Even some out-worlders knew this by now. But, how do the parents chose their children's mates? Sarek knew that this was yet another aspect of Vulcan culture that they shrouded in tradition. This way they would not have to admit to the illogic of the ancient methods, or that logic probably would offer little assistance in matters such as these.

Vulcan society was based on the family and the clan. Clans competed in ancient times for land, food, water, members, and power. Alliances and unions were often made between them by marriages. The need to compete for these things ended with the acceptance of Surak's philosophy and more advanced technology, but the need and desire for power and control continued. Power manifested itself in politics and a social stratification occurred between the clans to which Vulcans still adhered. In Sarek's opinion, nowhere was this desire for power and prominence more obvious than in the patterns he had noticed in the bonding of Vulcan children. Sarek had reasoned that, since Vulcans worshiped and dedicated themselves to logic and emotional control, and if they truly believed these to be the best goals in life, then it would result a desire to spread their beliefs and logic beyond themselves and onto others.

Sarek had experienced this need for power and control in himself in his dealings with his own son, Spock. When one believes he has arrived at a conclusion based upon logic one often cannot understand how another might come to a different conclusion using only logic too. Sarek had felt the need to force his logic on his son believing that Spock must be acting illogically and based on emotion whenever they disagreed. His experience in matters helped him to see how a desire for control naturally led to the desire for power, even within an unemotional society like theirs was.

Vulcan families still bonded their children based upon social stratifications, the desire for power and prominence, material gain needed for gaining power, and to make alliances that would empower. Was this wrong? Would this change if bonding occurred at later ages? Why had bonding and marriage evolved in the first place? Was there a better alternative?

Sarek had heard some discussion on this matter before, and knew who could provide the answers to these questions. He then made preparations for the debate, and contacted the appropriate experts and witnesses so that the High Council would have expertise and information available to them for making the best decision they could on this matter. It would be interesting to see T'Pring again now that he understood her needs and the methods she would use to achieve them.


	5. Chapter 5

George Grayson read the message on his com unit, sat back, and rolled his eyes.

_"Offered assistant position with Soporak - contemplating acceptance - welcome your input -- T'Pathana."_

This was ridiculous thought George. T'Pathana was 19 years old and was only in her first year of study at the Academy. She was bright, promising, she learned fast, (he should know, for he was helping her with her studies) but, she simply did not have the experience and education yet to be able to contribute to the project like he could. He was 24, he had already studied in the field for several years, he had done research and projects, he had instructed in the field and assisted his other professors with their work, and he already knew which field he wanted for his specialty - the same one as was Soporak's. He was much better qualified and suited for the position than she was.

George knew he was very intelligent and gifted academically, but Soporak did not seem to notice. Soporak, had taken T'Pathana's application as a research assistant over his. George had received very high recommendations from all his professors, for his knowledge, understanding, grasp of the concepts, designs and projects he had done and contributions he had made at the Academy in the last few months. His professors recognized his abilities and respected his opinions - a few had even sought out his opinions and utilized his abilities for some of their own projects. Some Vulcans appreciated the different perspectives and experiences a Human could offer on a variety of subjects and compared/contrasted the reasoning methods the two different species used. George could see that Soporak was not among these open minded professors.

Though they had similar areas of specialization and interest, Soporak had been unresponsive to all overtures George had made. Soporak was known in the galaxy as an expert in his field and George had hoped to exchange ideas with him, engage in conversation, pick his brain, but Soporak had ignored him, dismissed him - in essence, snubbed him. George could think of nothing he could have done to warrant this, so he chalked it up to Vulcan arrogance. In spite of their self-proclaimed logical society Vulcans could be xenophobic. They deserved their reputation as boring, arrogant, cold, aloof, secretive, unresponsive and closed minded.

Then he thought about T'Pathana and softened. He didn't think that way about her. He knew many other Vulcans who did not fit that description either. Of course Vulcans had differing personalities just like humans did. He would make a mental note not to judge all Vulcans based upon the bad experience he was having with one Vulcan professor.

Since their first meeting 6 months ago, he had become good friends with T'Pathana. They had spent a lot of time, almost exclusively, with each other studying, exploring Vulcan, conversing, entertaining themselves. He had come to really enjoy her company. Of course, thought George, logical T'Pathana would never admit to their "friendship" but, he noticed that she sought out his "companionship" as much as he did hers.

He was spending and enjoying almost all his free time with a Vulcan woman - something he never would have anticipated. But strange as it seemed to him, through her, he had come to know himself better, and noticed that they had compatible, and complimenting personalities.

George was a logical guy. He loved math, science, logic. He loved thinking about things, reading, intellectual discussions. He had several hobbies. He was also a social guy though, high energy, outgoing, doing things constantly. He was a good mixture of introvert and extrovert.

T'Pathana was beautiful, even for a Vulcan. On Earth, it was lamented -- "Why did God/nature make Vulcans so attractive but so unresponsive and unobtainable?" Humans found Vulcans attractive as a race, but found their personalities to be lacking. Beauty in woman tended to make them high maintenance, vain, conceited and manipulative he thought. But, looks mattered little to the Vulcans. Though beautiful, T'Pathana didn't seem to notice or care . Functionality was more important to Vulcans than looks were, so T'Pathana seemed unspoiled, practical, and fair in spite of her beauty. It was almost as if nature was trying to compensate for the Vulcans personality shortcomings by giving them good looks, but without the ability to exploit using them.

Besides beauty, and intelligence, T'Pathana, like other Vulcans, seemed to radiate calmness and serenity. He had a distant half-Vulcan relative, Spock, who was reported to have had the same calming influence upon his shipmates on the legendary Starship Enterprise. George could be sporadic, impulsive, disorganized and high energy. T'Pathana's calm, practicality, focus and deliberateness complimented him perfectly. In some ways they were alike, in other ways, they complimented each other, in ways advantageous to both.

George was no stranger to women. With his good looks, charm, intelligence, and outgoing, fun personality he had been involved with women before. T'Pathana was different though. She seemed "without ulterior motives". T'Pathana was unbelievably direct, honest, accepting, never demanding - she didn't play games like many women. His interests and hobbies had always irritated his previous girlfriends. They always wanted more of his attention, more affection, more of his time etc. T'Pathana had more intellectual needs than emotional ones. They discussed a wide variety of subjects, stimulated each other's mind, experienced, researched and discovered things together - a nice change from the emotionally needy women he had known. He didn't feel smothered by her and her needs like he did with other women.

Unfortunately, for human males, attraction, compatibility, and familiarity leads to sexual desire too. And this was an area that seemed totally off-limits. Though he desired her immensely there was too many factors against any type of relationship. He was an exchange student from Earth, in essence, he represented Humans for the Vulcans. He couldn't just seduce one of it's citizens. Then there was his total ignorance of the customs Vulcans followed in these areas. He had consulted the sociological computers and found almost no information on the subject for Vulcans. There were a few references to arranged marriages but, nothing else. Whenever he tried to broach the subject, T'Pathana avoided answering his questions by either changing the subject, or she gave her standard reply "Our customs and yours differ in this area. We do not wish to discuss this with out-worlders." At first he was insulted by her use of "out-worlder", weren't they friends? But soon he realized that all Vulcans became just as secretive whenever he inquired about their dating, marriage, and sexual customs.

It was hard having a touchless relationship with a woman you are falling in love with. Several times he instinctively held her hand or hugged her. When he did, she stiffened and withdrew. Out of frustration he decided to make a bold step and consult the one human who might understand and explain Vulcans, their customs and their sexuality to him - his distant relative Amanda Grayson.

He was distantly related to the woman who created a stir years ago by marrying the Vulcan ambassador Sarek. He knew Amanda Grayson was still alive and residing on Vulcan. His relationship to her was not strong, but his desire for information about Vulcans and their ways was.

It did not take long to find information about Amanda Grayson. Vulcan had little crime, so security was a non-issue for them. One could easily access general information about Vulcan citizens. He found the method for contacting her then, on a whim, he sent a message to her com unit introducing himself and requesting that they meet soon.


	6. Chapter 6

T'Pathana did not know what to think about of George's revelation, that he also had applied for the research assistant position that Soporak had given to her. It did seem unusual. Logically George should have been offered this position. As it happened, he had already been offered a different research position under a different instructor, for George was well respected at the Academy. It was her experience that many things might appear illogical but, they often make more sense after you have more information about the matter. Such must be the case with Soporak's decision to employ her skills for his research.

During the first weeks of working under Soporak he was quite inquisitive about her knowledge and abilities. He had given her some mathematical problems to assess the extent of her knowledge and learn her strengths and weaknesses. When he found her weaknesses, she explained that, as a first year student, she had not yet taken the courses necessary to acquire the knowledge to solve all of the problems and do all the work. Soporak insisted that she immediately acquire the knowledge, and that he would tutor her.

The first few tutoring sessions went well. She learned quickly which seemed to satisfy him. But, since they were progressing at a grueling pace, she often had to ask George to help her with some of the material and to help her solve some of the problems that Soporak had assigned her to work on after their session had ended. The next day, when she was discussing the answer to one of the problems with Soporak she said, "Well, George was explaining how to do this and he showed me a different method for solving it. See, I've outlined the way he did it and…."

Soporak said "George Grayson? He was helping you? How much has he been contributing to your knowledge and information?"

"George has already taken most of the courses which I take now. He has explained theories to me, helped me solve complex problems, we discuss many things which stimulates my thought processes and exposes me to new ideas."

"Tell me, how much time do you two spend with each other? How often do you see him?"

"He comes to my residence, or I go to his after class on most evenings. He is very interested in Vulcan culture. He also has been invaluable to my education here at the academy."

"But he is a human T'Pathana. He is no where near as capable or intelligent as Vulcans. He simply cannot achieve the knowledge or have the understanding that we Vulcans have. He doesn't have the mind capability or the ability to use logic like Vulcans do and he does not have the skills necessary for higher level thinking. I think you should not receive instruction from him. He might influence your reasoning process negatively. He will introduce you to some inferior Earth ideas, faulty information, and incomplete, flawed data. You would be best disassociating with him before he perverts your reasoning ability and logic. He can only hold you back from achieving as much as you could without his influence."

T'Pathana was surprised by this revelation, but she did not show it. She had thought that every teacher at the Academy respected George. Many requested information and ideas from him, they often spent their free time discussing things with him. What Soporak said was unexpected. It did seem odd that anyone would say George was inferior intellectually, and less knowledgeable than Vulcans. From her own personal experience and knowledge of George, this seemed to be unfounded. George tutored her, corrected her errors, explained things to her. He was not holding her back, rather he was helping her advance. She was not sure what to think about this so she replied "I had not noticed what you say. George is very intelligent and knowledgeable about many subjects, but he is especially gifted in his understanding of our field of study - energy and all this entails. On what do you base your judgment of him?"

"You are just 19 years old - correct?"

"Affirmative"

"You have not been exposed to other races. In time you will see what more experienced Vulcans already know. Perhaps you should seek your parents opinion on this matter…... and your bondmate's opinon too."

T'Pathana was confused about Soporak's opinion of George. His words expressed prejudice - judging George as mentally inferior simply because he was a human. This was illogical especially when, combined with her experiences of George. Also, her mother had been so concerned with finding bondmates for her children in the recent years that T'Pathana did not discuss matters with her anymore. She would hardly be going to T'Pring for advise on anything. Without considering she quickly replied, "I have no bondmate to consider in this matter."

"You do not. And you are 19?"

"My parents thought it unwise to bond me as a child."

"Indeed. Your parents are T'Pring and Stonn, correct?"

"Affirmative."

T'Pring had heard some of the story about her mother and her divorce from Spock of Vulcan years ago. When she had asked her mother for the details of the matter,, her mother always became righteous or self-congratulatory. She would always say something about her privacy being violated so, the subject was dropped. But, T'Pathana a perceptive, intelligent girl knew there was more to the story. Instinctively she knew others associated that event with her and it effected their opinions. T'Pathana could tell Soporak was making some type of association too.

"Let us get back to our instructions. But, I urge you to keep your distance from George Grayson." Soporak said.

That evening T'Pathana did not see George. She thought about Soporak's words and would meditate upon the subject this evening instead of having dinner with George like she usually did. When George would try to communicate with her that evening, she would not reply. She went into her meditation room, lit the burner and meditated on what had occurred that day.


	7. Chapter 7

T'Pathana woke up fresh the next day and looked at her com unit. Like she expected, there were several messages from George awaiting her.

After meditating yesterday ,she concluded that Soporak was simply wrong about George, and Humans in general. There was plenty of data to suggest that George and Humans were a very intelligent race. The galaxy was full of Human scholars, Human inventions, Human scientific theories and contributions, Human literature, Human artistic productions and so on. She concluded that Soporak's logic must be impaired in some fashion, or that he simply did not have the experience and exposure like he thought he had. Also, Soporak seemed unique in his opinion of George and Humans at the Academy. Others at the academy often cited references written by Humans, sought out George for opinions, participated in student exchange programs to Earth. Indeed Soporak must be misinformed. Perhaps he just needed more data.

T'Pathana sent George a message through the com unit and invited him over for dinner tha evening. When evening arrived George showed up at the usual time. When she invited him in he quickly said "I was a little worried about you yesterday. Not that you have to, but we usually eat dinner together. I sent you several messages and you didn't reply. No big deal - as long as you are OK. I guess you were busy or doing something else, but I was glad to hear from you today and see that you are fine."

"Your concern is unnecessary. I am in good health. You are correct, we usually have dinner together, but I needed to meditate on some matters yesterday instead of having dinner with you."

"Well I hope it was a rewarding, enlightening and inspirational experience" replied George laughingly.

"Yes, it was rewarding and conclusive."

"I get a kick out of you Vulcans. Well tell me what Vulcan dish we are having tonight? Your Vulcan spices are so unusual and exotic -- I love it. I love the unusual and the exotic."

They discussed several subjects over dinner. T'Pathana, got so engrossed in their conversation that, without thinking, she said "All someone has to do is listen to you a little and they wouldn't think Humans were intellectually inferior to Vulcans at all."

George was taken aback -- "Who says things like that. What an ignorant, stupid and prejudiced thing to say. Tell me - did somebody tell you that?"

T'Pathana realized the meaning of her comment and refused to answer him. But, George was one of those intelligent humans - perceptive and clever and deduced that "It was Soporak wasn't it. No, you don't have to answer me, but I can logically conclude that it was."

At George's mention of the word "logic" T'Pathana retreated and replied "Perhaps he has just had some negative experiences that influenced his judgment and opinion."

"Yeah, I can tell he doesn't like me and considers me not worth his time. I wonder why? I'm going to do a little research into this guy who insults my race and doesn't like me."

George was only half serious, but he went over to her computer unit and said "Computer".

_"Working"_

"Give me a brief profile of Soporak, Vulcan, Shi'Kahr, Academy of Energy."

_"Soporak. Born star date 3425.9 Vulcan. Mother T'Urla. Father Soren. Atttended Vulcan Science Academy. Graduated star date 5432.7 - Top honors. Studied under Skover ,Vulcan Academy of Energy. Invented Quantum Energy Field Density Equation. Appointed Head of Department. Currently serving as instructor at Vulcan Academy of Energy. Current research in Energy Field Overlap Theory….."_

"Stop. Well I see nothing there that I didn't already know. Let's look into his experiences and see if anything happened which might have made him form his current opinions. Computer, cross reference Soporak and major news headlines."

_"Working. Soporak given Tal-Hara award for Outstanding Contribution to the Field of Energy Production. Veralsis, wife of Soporak dies of Heart Valve Irregualrity. Soporak receives Commendation…."_

"Stop. Request profile for Veralsis."

_"Veralsis. Born star date 2355.8 Kahs'Dor, Vulcan. Died Star Date 4563.6 of Irregular Heart Defect…."._

"Stop."

He turned to T'Pathana and said "So this guy is single? Looks like his wife died 2 years ago. Right?"

T'Pathana pulled up records from the computer and read them. "Yes, it appears this is so. I wonder if this has anything to do with his disapproval of the Human intellect?"

T'Pathana read on, but George didn't bother to research any further.


	8. Chapter 8

The attendants rang the wind chimes as the 9 member procession of the Vulcan High Council made its way into the chambers and seated itself. The sconces were lit, which signaled the beginning of the session.

This session was unusual because it was private and had not been announced to the general public. Sarek of Vulcan thought that issues of this nature should be kept low profile and private. Vulcans did not discuss matters of bonding, marriage, Pon-Farr or mating amongst themselves comfortably. Today's debate would center around a petition brought by the citizen, T'Pring, to consider the possibility outlawing of childhood bonding.

This was just the preliminary debate to decide if the issue had merit and would logically be of benefit to the Vulcan people. If the petition was deemed to be of value, it would be sent out to a committee that would examine it further and write the actual bill. This would then be further debated, rewritten, and possibly tested. The process could take quite a long time - especially this particular issue which would effect so many, and was so ingrained into their culture and lifestyle already.

Sarek had volunteered to moderate the debate. He discussed the subject privately with scholars and scientists and asked them to speak during the Council session. They were all seated across the chamber hall looking attentive. As he glanced around he saw the T'Pring had brought nobody with her, except the well-known and politically connected "meddler" T'Hula. T'Pring was still aesthetically pleasing thought Sarek, but, it was unusual that she had come to debate with no witnesses or experts. He quickly concluded that, since T'Pring was, as Amanda described, a narcissist, she had such a high opinion of herself and her worth that she believed only her claims were necessary to prove the logic of the petition and sway the vote of the Council.

Sarek wished there had been some indication for the personality type that T'Pring represented, years ago, when he had bonded his son with her. At the time, the genetic scans looked good, as did the psychological profiles. The mental link was easily established between them which usually indicated a similarity of thought processes. Now she looked - stupid, in his opinion, someone he would not wish to be in his family or clan.

After the preliminary opening statements were made Sarek approached T'Pring.

"T'Pring, You wish Vulcan to outlaw our custom of bonding children to each other. Please state why you believe this to be a logical and beneficial pursuit for Vulcan."

T'Pring responded "This custom is antiquated and outdated. It serves no logical purpose except to satisfy Vulcan's preference for tradition and it's unwillingness to explore new ideas, and try new things. We are an advanced race in some respects, but we hang on to old ways unnecessarily in other respects. The bonding of children is done simply to address who the parents wish their children to marry irregardless of the preferences of the child. A few races still practice arranged marriage, but we are the only race that actually bonds our children for marriage when they reach adulthood. This custom is illogical and detrimental to the Vulcan society as a whole."

"You say it is detrimental to society, please explain."

"Marriages are better served when the partners chose for themselves who they wish to marry when they are older."

"And this is based upon… what is your evidence" inquired Sarek.

"Logic"

"T'Pring, there are many societies where the marriage partners chose for themselves and there are a few where they do not. How are you measuring the success of marriage for a particular culture verses another?"

T,Pring faltered for a second and replied "Divorce rates and degree of satisfaction the partners have in the marriage."

"I call Sociological expert witness Vurlair to respond." replied Sarek.

Vurlair, a middle-aged expert in Sociology and Statistics rose. She replied "Vulcan divorce rates are extremely low compared within our galaxy. Divorce amongst our society is almost unheard of. The degree of satisfaction in marriage, where the couple was bonded as children, appears to be quite high. Some speculate that the mental link established between children facilitates similar and shared development for them. They become more familiar with, and similar to, each other through experiences shared and the telepathic link. As you know, our bonded, but not yet married couples are encouraged to spend time with each other, touch, meld and communicate. We believe that the bonding of children, while young, makes them more compatible because the young are still forming their logic patterns, preferences, skills, interests etc. These things will have already been formed in the adult. Bonded children influence each others development which can result in compatibility. Where there is disagreement, the couple learns to compromise since they are expected to marry and remain together for life. On Earth they believe that "expected behavior tends to produce that behavior". I believe this to be true for Vulcan society too. Since we expect our bonded children to remain together for life, so they tend to adapt to each other so as to produce the behavior - compatibility.

Even in an emotional society, like Earth, they have a respect for youthful alliances. They call them "puppy love" or "childhood sweethearts" and they evoke pleasurable emotions in humans and are considered advantageous to their society and the development of the individual.

The degree of satisfaction in marriages is hard to quantify. However, based upon statistics for divorce rates, bondmate challenges at Pon-Farr, incidents of domestic inhospitality, domestic violence, recorded disagreements, or displays of base uncontrolled emotion, Vulcan ranks very low in comparison to other intelligent species.

I believe this is due to our ridding our society of emotion and it's distasteful consequences. We marry for procreation, continuation of our species, companionship, mutual support, societal control of the Pon-Farr, to establish paternity and to provide a family unit which has been shown to be of benefit to their offspring and the couple themselves. Statistics show that married and bonded Vulcans are more productive, longer lived, have better control of themselves and their mental balance than unmarried and unbonded Vulcans do. We do not have the emotional needs that some other societies expect from marriage which is, in my opinion, the greatest causation for the dissatisfaction seen in marriage for other societies."

"So you believe there is a societal and individual benefit to childhood bonding?" asked Sarek.

"We have practiced childhood bonding for so long that there are no statistics available to use as reference for our society without this practice. We do have some statistics about couples who were bonded later, after childhood, or married as adults for whatever reasons. These statistics do show a slightly higher level of incompatibility, but then there are many other factors that might be affecting this statistic. Overall, I believe childhood bonding is not detrimental to our society. However, we do not know what the effects would be for Vulcan if the practice was banned. Bonded couples who find that they do not wish to marry, may divorce by breaking the mind link through a priestess. But, even this is not commonly seen."

"Thank you Vurlair." replied Sarek "T'Pring, according to this expert witness the custom of childhood bonding is not detrimental to society - do you agree with this? Would you like to cross examine her statements?"

"All you have displayed is that it may not be detrimental, but I aver that it is of no benefit and serves no purpose to society and can be detrimental to some citizens." T'Pring replied looking right into Sarek's eyes.

"Like your own children perhaps -- or even my son?" Sarek dared to say.

With this comment, even the unemotional Council stirred slightly, as much of a display of shock at Sarek's daring statement as a surprised Vulcan could make. They quickly recovered though. Everyone on the Council knew about Sarek's son Spock, and his irregular divorce from T'Pring. In addition, most of them would have researched T'Prings current situation before the Council debate started.

Sarek continued "Lets us address your own personal experiences later. You stated that …." but, he was cut-off by T'Lar, the Head of the Vulcan High Council who admonished Sarek saying "And you Sarek, keep your personal observations to yourself also."

Sarek knew he had been out-of-line in making this comment but, it had served his purpose - displaying the inconsistency of what T'Pring said, and what she did. If the Council was to make a good decision on the matter, they should also be exposed to the character of the petitioner.

"Of course, apologies" said Sarek. He continued "T'Pring, the expert witness already spoke of the benefits youthful bonding can produce in the couple. Bonding is the basis for marriage, marriage is the basis for the family, and family is the basis of society. Therefore what benefits the couple benefits marriage and society as a whole."

"And what makes you so certain that our society is so great and worth preserving as it is currently? How do you know that changes to marriage might produce a society greater than what we have now?" T'Pring asked.

"Our society reflects our values. We do not have war, we have low incidence of crime, violence is rare. We have advanced technologically. We no longer have starvation, or thirst, nor do we die prematurely from the elements. We have cured many diseases and increased longevity. On the Societal Advancement Scale Vulcan ranks high. I do not know what is lacking in our society that you wish to improve upon. Could you be more specific?"

"Perhaps these "expected behaviors" to which Vulcans adhere, hinder them. The bonded children are expected to grow and develop in ways which produce compatibility with their future spouse, not in ways which may most benefit themselves."

"Debate of that which is of benefit to society verses that which benefits the individual has occurred since civilization began. Society can both benefit and hinder the individual and the individual can both benefit and hinder society. I do not know what changes to bonding customs will produce in our society nor do I know the future, but we do know that societies degrade when marriage and the family unit loses value within a society. Ours was not always a peaceful, logical society. Bonding, monogamy, marriage and family were not always part of our society either. These institutions, customs and the value we place upon them grew out of necessity and from experience of our dark past. This we shall soon see."

Sarek looked around the room, at the Council, witnesses, aids and the few others and saw that he had their undivided attention. A lesson on the history of Vulcan reproduction, and how it would influence the development of Vulcan culture was necessary before the debate could continue in a knowledgeable, well-informed manner. Sarek knew who would present the most accurate information and had asked him to present before the Council.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: This chapter was written to correspond with the history of Vulcan as described by the Star Trek novel "Spock's World". **

**I do not own Trek nor do I benefit from it. All characters belong to Paramount.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sarek addressed T'Pring again, "You state that childhood bonding serves no purpose and that it is illogical. I call Taleris, Biological Historian and Anthropologist to respond."

Taleris was well respected on Vulcan. His expertise and theories on Vulcan evolution was widely accepted. He rose and addressed the Council, "To understand why Vulcans have bonded their children for generations it will be necessary for me to outline the history of Vulcan reproduction and bonding/marriage."

"It is logical and beneficial for us to learn the latest theories on this subject to make the best informed decision at the close of our debate" interjected Sarek.

Taleris continued.

"Many years ago, before the Great Solar Flare, Vulcan was a water planet. Water covered over 90% of the surface of our planet. The land on which our ancestors evolved consisted of numerous scattered small islands located irregularly on the planet surface. Most of these islands were the tops of volcanoes, some active, others dead. On these islands it was lush with vegetation and animal life. Our biology evolved, like all species does, according to that which can best survive and adapt to their environment.

Our planet experiences an alignment of T'Kuht, our other planets, our sun, and the other 2 stars that comprise our trinary star system. This has occurred regularly every 7 years since the beginning . Though this alignment has little effect today, when there were vast oceans of water on Vulcan, it caused a season of epic tides and destructive waves. The tides were very strong, they rose high, and engulfed massive areas of their island-like land mass. The waves were violent too forcing our ancestors to abandon their dwelling areas and migrate to the center of the island. This cyclical, regular natural occurrence steered Vulcan biological evolution to endure a seven year reproductive cycle of sexual fertility and mating referred to by other cultures as a "heat cycle" and as the Pon-Farr to Vulcans.

Every 7 years, during the period of the destructive tides and waves, our ancestors would naturally draw together at the center of their land mass and so would begin the reproductive heat cycle. The males entered Pon-Farr and their fertility rose dramatically as did their need to mate. They became aggressive and possessive, fighting with each other for females. Females became fertile, receptive to males and desirous of mating, until they conceived. They were not monogamous. Males fought over, and defended women from being raped and prevented their women from mating with other males. Fighting and challenges occurred between the males. This insured the strongest genes from the strongest males were passed on to the offspring.

After several weeks, the blood fever, along with the highest tides would subside. The males then would lead his pregnant females back to the lands left extra fertile by the residing tides. He would provide for them when they gave birth a year later and remain with them for several years thereafter, defending, supporting, providing for them and the children until the next Pon-Farr cycle. The 6 year old children, born from the previous heat cycle, would follow their mothers to the mating grounds. They would remain behind on the mating grounds and form alliances with the other 6, 13 and 20 year old children who had not reached sexual maturity. They did not return to the lands with their pregnant mothers, for the mother's new mate would chase them off - even if she had the same mate. They were able to care for themselves in these lush, fertile lands. The older helped the younger and they would not leave this child society until they reached sexual maturity and entered Pon-Farr. Over the centuries this became instinctive, inborn, and incorporated into our biology and part of our survival."

It was obvious to Sarek that the Council would rather not have to discuss matters pertaining to the Pon-Farr, mating, or reproductive biology. But as creatures of logic and duty, they stoically accepted what logic dictated they must endure, and listened attentively so they could perform their duty as members of Vulcan's High Council as effectively as possible.

Taleris continued his testimony.

"All of this would change drastically when the Great Solar Flare occurred. When this occurred, it evaporated our oceans, destroyed our planet's surface, altered our atmosphere, and killed over 96% of the plant and animal life on Vulcan. It would be many years until the surface of Vulcan would be habitable again.

Most life on Vulcan died either due to the solar flare or the aftereffects. Food, and water were gone, fires raged for years on the surface, the soil and water were vaporized away, the air was thinned and filled with debris. The only Vulcans who survived were those who went deep into the underground caves which contained water and edible hydrotropic vegetation. They remained in these caves for years while our world recovered.

In many species the reproductive cycles are influenced by light. The body's metabolism triggers Pon-Farr as guided by the planetary cycles but, the cycles adjust themselves according to light reflected by the planetary bodies. On Earth for example, evolution of the female reproductive cycle was guided by the cycle of their Moon. The body senses the cycle of the moon by the amount of light it reflects. When the Vulcans were forced to live underground in caves for years, their reproductive cycles altered and individualized. No longer did the entire population on a land mass experience Pon-Farr at the same time, but everyone started to undergo it at different times and according to their own individualized cycle.

This altering of their synchronized reproductive cycle was devastating to our ancestors. Males went into Pon-Farr, but often could not find any fertile, receptive females. Unless a female also entered her fertile period, Pon-Farr, at the same time, and went to mating grounds, he would find nobody there to mate with. He would die due to the blood fever since there were no women to mate with or even to fight over. If he searched for a female deep within the caves and raped, the female was not fertile and would not conceive. If a female became fertile and went to the mating grounds she might find no males there to mate with either. If more than one male was there, they would fight for possession of the one female. This was devastating to a population already on the verge of extinction.

As Vulcan slowly recovered from the effects of the Solar Flare, they would emerge from the caverns into the light again. But the oceans were now almost gone, and the tidal effect no longer existed to guide the evolution of their reproductive cycles. Vulcans would never have reproductive cycles that naturally synchronized with everyone else again.

Vulcans have always had difficult conditions for populating their planet. During these tough years clans formed for many reasons, but amongst them was the sharing of fertile males and females for breeding purposes. Rival clans stole fertile females arriving at the mating grounds, and impregnated them with their most fertile males, those entering Pon-Farr. Fertile males were abducted, and bred with a rival clan's fertile females too. These males would be killed when their fertile period ended to reduce the competition for food and water. If children followed their mother to the mating grounds,instead of remaining with their clan, they would be stolen and indoctrinated into the rival clans. These were treacherous, barbaric times caused, in part, by the biology of our reproduction and the need to populate our species.

As the population almost died out, a genetic mutation of epic proportions occurred. This mutation would give rise to all Vulcan telepathic abilities - a male was born who could synchronize a females heat cycle to match his own. He could touch a woman and control the area of her brain that guides her reproductive cycles and synchronize them with his own. This was a boon for Vulcan. After the discovery of his ability he used it on many women. They all would be drawn to the mating grounds at the same time again. The numerous offspring would have this ability too, so it spread. However, it was soon used to exploit. The early Vulcans who had this mental ability developed and strengthened it by interbreeding. As their mental abilities increased so did the extent of the mental touch. They could communicate with and effect more areas of another person's brain and extend greater control over them through touch. The Vulcan ability to mind meld, mind link and mentally control of one's own bodily functions resulted from this time of interbreeding. Some Vulcans still possess the ability to control another's mind and body, a remnant of those savage, barbaric years.

Food and water were still scarce. The number of members the clans had was hard to increase as well. Development of mental abilities empowered individuals and aided their clans in the constant competition for these necessities, mates and children. As telepathic abilities grew so did war, destruction, competition, and crimes.

Soon it was discovered that as the interbreeding and polygamy continued, though the offspring might have great mental abilities, they were also becoming weaker, less intelligent, sickly and defective.. They began to see high numbers of offspring with severe birth defects, miscarriage and infant mortality was high.

Genetic variation is necessary to the survival of all species. After generations of selective interbreeding, and polygamy the gene pool was depleted within the clans. There was not enough genetic variation and diversity within the clan's genes to produce healthy offspring anymore. Soon they would notice that, if they bred with members of foreign rival clans, the offspring were healthy, intelligent and strong again. The fighting between the clans for resources, land, fertile mates, children and members worsened and once again, Vulcans killed each other off to the brink of extinction. This was the world Surak was born into. Surak saw our savage world and would reform it."

At the mention of Surak's name Sarek could see the look of reverence appear on the faces of the Council. The lesson describing some of Vulcan's violent, ugly, cruel past had left a distasteful, negative impression upon them and they welcomed the change in theme they knew would follow. Perhaps this would be a good time for a short recess thought Sarek. When he proposed this idea, it was readily accepted. They agreed to reconvene in short time.


	10. Chapter 10

The Council had reconvened. Taleris did not wait to be asked before he continued his testimony.

"Surak saw that Vulcan's violent, ugly history was caused by emotion and sought to replace it with logic. He taught us to quell our raging passions and taught us the peace, beauty and harmony that logic brings to a civilization. But, no matter how successful he was in persuading Vulcan to adopt his way of logic, reason, and peace, Surak noted that during Pon-Farr, our logic is stripped away and our behavior is guided by base instincts and illogic that could not be controlled. Our biology and instincts overwhelm our logic and destructive, violent, distasteful behavior results. It is our species curse, a basic, natural, instinctive function of our biology, but essential to our very existence and the continuation of our species.

Surak wrote, '_If we cannot maintain our logic, and control ourselves as individuals with logic during the Pon-Farr, then society must do it for us. We must establish laws, customs, and rituals to regulate this aspect of our lives and minimize the death and destruction associated with the Pon-Farr.'_

Surak reasoned that it was illogical to possess multiple mates. '_The natural gender ratio between males and females is 1:1. Had nature intended us to be polygamous, a less balanced gender distribution would be seen. Pon-Farr will subside with just one mate. Multiple mates is not necessary and leads to violence and death. Polygamy for us is illogical, unnecessary, destructive - rooted in emotion.'_

Surak noted that evolution and the concept of 'the survival of the fittest' did not always proceed in ways that are advantageous to the species as a whole. He concluded that the natural occurring evolutionary processes can outlast their usefulness and the result, if continued, is the extinction of the species. Extinction is a natural consequence of nature. At one time fighting for mates would insure that the strongest, cleverest and most healthy passed on their genes, resulting in stronger, healthier, superior offspring. However, it also had produced a violent, aggressive, passionate, race with advanced technology. The killing was no longer confined to the weaker and less healthy, but was a danger to everyone on a massive scale. If they continued on their present path, extinction was imminent. A conscious effort had to be made to alter the current evolutionary trend and curb the Vulcan nature.

'_Monogamy is essential for our society to grow and flourish' _wrote Surak.

Monogamy had several advantages to our society. It provides the greatest number of males and females with a mate. This could eliminate the Vulcan custom of killing and fighting for mates, it would provide a mate for all females to conceive during Pon-Farr and increase our dwindling population, and it would provide all males with a mate so they would not die in Pon-Farr either.

Monogamy also had the advantage of maximizing the genetic diversity within our species. It maximizes the number of males and females producing offspring with the unique same partner. This would reduce the genetic breakdown and birth defects associated with a small gene pool, interbreeding and polygamy. It would only be necessary to outlaw the breeding of the immediate family members sharing the same 2 parents to correct for the depletion of the gene pool seen within the clans.

Monogamy would also provide benefits to society - eliminate rape, reduce sexual transmitted diseases, and create a stable primary family unit for raising all offspring of the same parents."

The brief recess had refreshed the members of the Vulcan High Council and their interest was piqued again. The mention of Surak and his ideas for stabilizing their ancestor's society was less distasteful than the hearing of the barbarism that existed before him. Members of the High Council had heard about Vulcan's ancient history before, but not with an emphasis placed on the history of their marriage customs - for it was a subject Vulcans did not discuss amongst themselves very often. It was interesting to them and nobody sought to stop Taleris's history lesson.

"Though the practice of monogamous marriages was perfectly logical and beneficial for our society in theory, establishing it as custom and law for all of Vulcan at that time period would be difficult.

In the past Vulcans had always been controlled by their reproductive biology. But it was Surak who envisioned that the mental power that enabled some Vulcans to synchronize Pon-Farr cycles with each other (bond), gave us some control over Pon-Farr and could be of great use for establishing monogamous, logical customs to our society. Due to our violent, deadly, reproductive biology, monogamy could not occur unless a couple 'bonded' - synchronized their Pon-Farr cycles with each other. The gene which enabled "bonding" needed to be spread to the entire population. This corresponded perfectly to Vulcan discovery that close intra-clan breeding was producing a more and more defective gene pool and that some of the coveted mental ability genes should be spread throughout all of Vulcan in the name of logic and peace.

Though it was logical and beneficial to a race facing extinction and weary of violence, change is still difficult for a population to embrace. In the beginning, only the strictest followers of Surak accepted monogamous marriages and arranged them based on genetic diversity. The monogamous arranged marriages advocated by the followers of Surak produced healthier offspring, none of their males died in Pon-Farr or combat, their population grew faster, and the offspring seemed to benefit from the family structure. The advantages of Surak's teachings about marriage were noticed by other clans including those who had not yet embraced Surak's ways of peace, logic and non-emotion. The popularity of arranged marriage increased and became accepted as custom to these clans as well.

Not all the clans immediately embraced Surak's philosophies, but as acceptance grew, so did the political influence Surak's followers would have. As they grew in politcal power they were soon able to pass on customs and enact laws. Laws were established to regulate bondings and marriages in a fashion that would encourage the spread of the teachings of Surak.

To insure an appropriate mate was available, the bonding of couples needed to be done prior to sexual maturity and the onset of Pon-Farr. Children were deemed to be self sufficient at the age of 7 since, in ancient times, when they left their mothers and stayed behind at the mating grounds. It was also the age at which their mental ability to bond was sufficiently developed.

Because female Vulcans will not die in Pon-Farr if they do not mate, they have been prized and fought over by the males since the beginning. Initially the followers of Surak married their children rather than just bonding them. The male's family usually paid vast sums for the females, and at the age of 7, she would leave her family to marry, live with and become a member of the male's clan. Over time, the laws changed and they simply mentally bonded the couple to each other at the age of 7. The marriage would occur later, at the onset of Pon-Farr. This was instituted into law, perhaps a little underhandedly, by Surak's followers as a method for spreading their philosophy to all of Vulcan. They sought to delay the marriages with hopes that the clans who had not yet embraced Surak's way might be converted. The desired females were considered valuable property and were willing used to help spread Surak's ways. They would bond their females to outside clans and forego the usual large monetary sums necessary to obtain a bondmate for others. Later, when Pon-Farr did occur, if the male and his clan had not accepted Surak's ways, a challenge to the marriage was allowed by law, in which the male would have to fight another for possession of the woman. So, as you see, Surak's early followers used nonviolence, pacifism to spread the word of Surak, but they also instituted marital laws in ways that benefited the spread of Suraks way to the whole planet.

In addition to political/social motivations for arranging the bonding of their children, the genetics of the bondings had to be considered too. This blended perfectly with the desire of spreading Surak's ways to the other clans as well. They did not have the knowledge of genetics that we have now, nor the genetic scans that we now have available for this purpose. They simply had to bond couples based upon the clans being sufficiently distant from each other physically and throughout history to insure the clans were genetically distant from eachother as well. Clans used the bondings as a method of trade, and establishing alliances, spreading genes, bringing in new material to the clan's genetic pool, spreading Surak's philosophy, and insuring mates for all their clan members and the continuation of our species. The parents arranged the marriages of their children because, at the age of 7, their children did not have the understanding of genetics or the ability to comprehend what was the most advantageous alliance for their family, clan, and society as a whole.

Over the centuries the ways of Surak became adopted and ingrained into our laws, customs and our very way of life. We have altered our evolution so his ways are firmly ingrained our very beings. We are the logical, unemotional, superior race that we are today because we adopted the teachings of Surak. Our laws concerning bonding and marriages have changed little since the time of Surak - there has been no need for change. Surak brought peace, order, logic and life to us through his philosophy. Our selection of our mates is based upon that which is logical and most beneficial to us. The current customs associated with bondings minimize death, spread peace, produce superior offspring, and establish monogamous family units within our clans which have proven to be of benefit to the individual, the children, clan and society as a whole. The marital customs are no accident, but the result of centuries of tradition coupled with our values and logic, and driven by our natural biology."

Taleris signaled that he was done with his testimony, and waited for the cross examination and questions. Sarek and T'Pring approached Taleris for questioning and debate.


	11. Chapter 11

T'Pring began her questioning of Taleris "You have stated that bondings were done to spread the teachings of Surak throughout all of Vulcan - am I correct?"

Taleris replied "That was one of the motivations of our ancestors had for arranging bondings - yes."

"Since Surak's ways have been embraced by our planet for many centuries now, and they do not need to be spread anymore … why are we still using these methods to obtain that which we already have? " said T'Pring

"Spreading the teachings of Surak, years ago was not the reason for bondings - it was merely a MEANS of spreading the teachings, the PURPOSE for bondings remains the same now as it was then - to find mates for our species in a manner that would produce the least violence. Bonding provide a logical, peaceful method for dealing with our reproductive biology, provides for the continuing our species, and benefits the institution of marriage."

"But the custom of bonding them as children might be obsolete and unnecessary. They were bonded as children essentially to buy time for the conversion of the clan to Surak's ways - correct?"

Taleris replied "Surak's disciples merely enacted laws that delayed the full marriage until Pon-Farr occurred years later. Yes, this change was made to buy time. The bondings, like the full child marriages that they replaced, were done to make alliances with other clans, establish trust and communication between them and provide each with a vested interest in the other clans. In this fashion, the clans who had not yet accepted Surak could be prevailed upon to accept his teachings slowly. Acceptance of a dramatically different ideology takes time and often the clan needed to see and experience the benefits it brings to convince them to accept."

"I submit then, that the custom of bonding as children by the parents is obsolete since they have already been accepted by all again." claimed T'Pring.

Sarek interjected "Following the same logic, the custom of challenge by the female is obsolete too -- since all of Vulcan is united in the ways of Surak now. It is no longer necessary for a female to challenge a marriage if the male's clan had not accepted the teaching of Surak either."

Taleris ignored the comment and continued "The function that bonding serves in our society remains unchanged - bonding synchronizes the Pon-Farr cyles of the couple. We are debating the appropriateness and necessity of the customs surrounding it, in particular, the age at which bonding should occur.

You are assuming that the bonding of children - and the custom of challenge, served no other purpose other than to serve as a vehicle by which Surak's way could be spread. This is a false assumption. The custom would have died out long ago if that were the case. We have already heard testimony about the benefits seen with youthful bondings. In addition to this, once established, the custom attached itself to the logistics of our population. Surak's ways entailed monogamous and life-long marriages, the selection of a bondmate, by the parents, was better when the higher numbers of potential bondmates were unbonded -- traditionally, at age 7. It would make no difference who chose the bondmate, the child or the parent, but the greatest number of mates still unattached was greater the younger the child. At the young ages, the parents judgment is deemed better for selecting the most logical bondmate for their child."

"Does the logic change over time? Does the greater the number of potential bondmates available make the choice more logical than when there are less potential mates?" asked T'Pring

"Logic and rationality does not change, the circumstances to which logic is being applied are what change. If the circumstance change, so do the conclusions arrived at using logic."

"The childhood bondings do not take into consideration the circumstances that may exist years ahead."

Taleris responded "The childhood bondings are designed to mold the circumstances to benefit the bonding. It is better for society if the needs for maintaining the bond/marriage take precedence over the needs of the individuals involved. Our history has displayed this many times. It has also been displayed to be of benefit to the individual since he exists within and benefits from the society. Even after marriage occurs, circumstances change for the individuals involved yet the bond takes precedence in our society. We do not break marital bonds either even if circumstances change. We change the circumstances rather than the bondings. "

Sarek interjected "The goal of bonding at any age is the same. Usually the sooner any goal is accomplished the better barring any adverse effects . We are limited in the time frame in which that goal can be accomplished by the natural onset of Pon-Farr. Are you proposing that a shorter window for accomplishing the goal would have a benefit? "

"The individual would benefit from delaying the bondings. We are already seeing this becoming acceptable for our society. Many parents chose to delay the bonding of their children and let their children chose their own mate."

"You have not presented any proof yet that "individuals benefit from delayed bondings". No matter, however if you believe this to be so it does not follow that we should illegalize the childhood bondings."

"If we all delayed chosing a bondmate then there would be more available to them when older."

"Ah, so that is you motive - correct. To maximize the number of bondmates available to older children… your own perhaps? If that is true, then delaying bonding has been detrimental."

"Only because we have not illegalized it. It is no longer necessary yet we continue it."

"But T'Pring, you have just claimed that delaying bonding is detrimental." said Sarek. He continued "No matter, let us hear what you believe the benefits of delaying bondings are."

Unexpectedly T'Hula rose and said "May I also participate in this debate?". After getting an affirmative nod from T'Lar she continued "There have been incidences where the development of the individuals has been stiffled by the existence of a bondmate. They are not free to develop their talents and abilities in a manner best suited for them. For example, last year there was a female who wished to enter Star Fleet and was quite talented at her speciality, xenobiology, and might have acquired superior knowledge of her field through service in the Fleet. Her bondmate however, would not benefit from service in the Fleet. The female was prevented from enlistment due to the obligations her bond required.

As you know, adult Vulcans cannot go off world for extended periods of time without their bondmate. It has hindered some in the development of their careers, hindered their education, and perhaps some contributions they could make to society . If they were to delay the bonding of children, they could find mates more compatible with themselves and plans for the future. The older somebody is the more they tend to know and discover about themselves. This would benefit the individual as well as the bond-marriage.

I can site another example Sarek, where the son's choice of career did not correspond with that which was planned for him by his father. The obligations of the bond were not considered in his career choice. It almost could cost him his life. Had his bonding been delayed until he knew his career choice, the whole fiasco could have been avoided."

"How do you know that events would have played out differently had his bonding been delayed? Debating could-haves or might-haves is illogical."

"Perhaps we need to examine the specifics of the cases involved. I ask for a recess in the debate so that we can gather witnesses and participants in childhood bondings that have proven detrimental to both society and the individuals involved." said T'Pring.

"Why did you not prepare such witnesses in advance?" said Sarek.

"Because I did not expect the direction in which this debate has taken."

T'Lar thought for a moment before responding and said "There are other matters which demand our attention at this time. This particular matter is proving to be quite interesting and important. To make the debate valid, we will need more input from your side T'Pring. I am giving you 7 days times to flesh out your debate and find your witnesses who can present a stronger case than you have at this time. You nare insufficiently prepared. We will reconvene in 3 days time."

With that T'Pring's was essentially dismissed and the Council and her petition shelved for a week. The Vulcan High Council continued on with other matters. Sarek and several others regarded T'Prings as rather foolish for her lack of preparation in this matter. Sarek did not think that either side had yet produced a very convincing argument. They were debating issues that did not have an answer that could be deduced by logical. There was no right or wrong answer. Logically there would be no benefits or detriment to changes made in their marital laws. Marriage probably wouldn't even exist in their super-logical society if it was not forced upon them by the nature of their reproductive biology. But in spite of being so rational, Sarek recognized that vestiges of emotion still existed in Vulcans and that they had done a good job at integrating the cursed Pon-Farr, which strips Vulcans of their logic, into their logical society. Change can be good, but it can also be bad. It depends upon what the change produces. The results of illegalizing the custom of childhood bonding will most likely only be determined after it has been tried thought Sarek.


	12. Chapter 12

Spock of the Starship Enterprise entered his cabin. It had been an uneventful shift, a welcome change from the usual fast paced, and highly eventful shifts that all of the crew had experienced in the last few months.

They had been re-commissioned and back exploring the galaxy again, but under stricter control from Star Fleet since occurrence of the events of what had become known as the "The Humpback Restoration Mission". Spock was pleased to be out in deep space again, away from the prying eyes of Earthmen who couldn't contain their curiosity about a "living-dead" man, and away from the judgmental looks from Vulcans who had disapproved of his hybrid birth not only once, but who now had to endure his unprecedented rebirth. Here on the Enterprise everybody knew his story and accepted him for what he was. He was born different and had been subject to the curiosity all his life. Since achieving fame and legendary status through all his accomplishments, he now had to endure the renowned status as a "resurrected" man, so, while he was on Earth, he had no privacy. Yes, his choice of Star Fleet as a career had been a good one. Even the enigmatic, unwavering Sarek had recanted his previous objections and agreed at long last that Star Fleet had been good for his son. He recognized that it had allowed Spock to blossom and contribute to the advancement of the galaxy in ways he could never have achieved had he followed in Sarek's footsteps.

Spock knew he would need to meditate again. Since the restoration of his mind, meditation was necessary more often than it had been before his death. There were so many memories that were fragmented, broken and scattered around in his mind. Mediation helped him reassemble them, connect them, relearn, understand things better and acquire wisdom again. It also helped him come to know and define himself as what he had been like before his death. The daily barrage of faces, events, surroundings and information that he was subjected to brought images, memories, thoughts and impressions to his attention that would need to be sorted out before being filed permanently in his mind and becomming part of him. At the end of each meditation session he knew he was becoming more complete, more like who he had been before his mind was wiped out and later restored. It was a fascinating experience - to relearn how to be yourself again, to remember who you are and why you are like you are. The memories always resulted in a self-understanding that brought calm. But he was open to change. A death experience was profound and should affect him. As he was finding out who he was, he would also find who he would become through the assimilation of his old-self with the death experience.

He glanced at the comm pad and saw several private messages waiting for him. Normally he would attend to them after his meditation, when he was more balanced, but one of them was flashing signaling that it was of top notch importance, Star Fleet high priority. When he asked for the message to be displayed he saw the sender's image appear on the screen - and it definitely evoked an impression and several unsorted memories surfaced in rapid succession. The name "T'Pring" flashed through his mind. Immediate observation of the sender's image revealed an aesthetically pleasing woman, but several conflicting impressions arose along with the scattered memories. He knew he could sort out these thoughts and impressions when he meditated, but, since the message was marked high priority and urgent, he read the contents:

"_Spock,_

_A situation of utmost importance has occurred here on Vulcan that requires your immediate attention. I have generated an inquisition into Vulcan's customs of childhood bonding before the High Council. I am in the process of collecting testimony to display to the Council how outdated, detrimental, and wrong these Vulcan ancient customs are so that this practice can be outlawed. You must come to Vulcan immediately to testify that the bond made between us as children was detrimental to both of us, should never have been made, and that both of us would has benefit from it's dissolution._

_Return to Vulcan upon receipt of this message to offer testimony. I wish to avoid attracting attention to this matter so you must not bring your "friends". Prepare a statement for your testimony detailing the wrongness and detriment that our bonding as children had and present it at the Council session next week. Please forward a copy of your planned testimony to me before the session so that I can direct you to make the appropriate changes. --- T'Pring"_

Spock's initial thought was about the appropriateness of using a Star Fleet Top Priority flag for such a message. In the Fleet these designations were reserved for life and death matters, events that were of galactic importance, emergencies etc. Could this matter be THAT important? Could his perceptions that this matter did not warrant a Top Priority flag be wrong? He would need to meditate quickly to assemble the information, images and fragmented memories before he could respond to this request. His response to the message could wait despite of the senders sense of emergency. He closed his eyes, cleared his mind and relaxed his body, and let the thoughts, memories and images come.

_Kohlinar… Lust… Betrayed… Fight… Control… Must Mate.. Betrayal….._

These thoughts are out of order.. Reassemble so that they make a logical progression……

_You can fight this again…. No, I am the Pon-Farr and you cannot fight me any more… I can control you… No, I will control you… You must mate with your bondmate - you cannot resist….Fight this ,it is illogical and detrimental... You are a Vulcan male - I am part of your very being, instinctive, overwhelming, unavoidable, and essential - there is no escape… Half-human, I'll fight you… Hypocrite, you deny your human half but desire it now? It won't help you, it isn't strong enough… Weakening… losing control… losing logic... Must have T'Pring.. Must mate with T'Pring… fight it, use logic… weakening… losing my ability to function, acting dishonorably, shipmates notice, captain demands explanation… Must have T'Pring NOW… she calls through the bond… cannot forsake Vulcan and divulge our shameful biology… Must divulge the secret.. Kirk is trustworthy… Vulcan is near!!… T'Pring awaits... She is stunningly beautiful… LUST… losing sanity... Must mate with T'Pring… Afdreaid of the Insanity... Ask for support… Kirk and Mc Coy will attend… they support me through this… Must mate with T'Pring NOW… My bride awaits……. WAIT, There is another who stands in my way of having T'Pring… kill him… nothing matters except having T'Pring… WAIT… It is Kirk… I am insane... My blood boils… my heart seers… my mind is black… WAIT… the last shred of sanity is fading… It is Kirk I must fight for T'Pring… Why… must be an error… Kirk cannot understand what he is doing… Beg for intervention… Denied… Death is preferable.. Must mate with T'Pring… the Plak-Tow seizes … awareness fades , logic gone… no control… Total insanity and darkness … KILL… KILL… KILL… someone stands between me and my mate… KILL… KILL… NOW is your chance… VICTORY… My enemy is DEAD!!…_

_SNAP_

_Light, sanity returns, logic restored… OMG what have I done… I have killed my friend Kirk… I have betrayed my friend. I have betrayed my duty. I have betrayed everyone on the Enterprise… I have killed their captain… I am stunned… I am unworthy of Vulcan, unworthy of Human, unworthy of Star Fleet… unworthy of life… What now?… What happened?… What went wrong?… Question T'Pring… She is unworthy… she betrayed and manipulated… why?… Explanation logical… we both act logically but, we have differing values that guides our actions… differing goals… differing values… differing ideals… she does not want me… I do not want her… give her to Stonn… life is gone, ruined, my usefulness and goals must end… Kirk's life is extinguished his goals snuffed out because of me… suicide?… Coward… You have caused death and suffering… no easy out for you… you must suffer for causing suffering and detriment… fate worse than death is justice… must suffer punishment… must cling to logic… I am weak, foolish, selfish for believing I could enter Star Fleet and fight Pon-Farr… Wish I had never been born… inferior by genetics… What do I tell the crew? Bitterness rages… suppress it… take leave of Vulcan… How I desired T'Pring and Vulcan… Now I wish I never knew either… must leave Vulcan… T'Pau was worthless, she ruled for fairness but what resulted was unfair, deceitful… Why didn't T'Pau intervene?… Did she want to see the hybrid snuffed out?… illogical… leave… bitterness and shame are all I know… "Energize"…_

_Will surrender to McCoy, he knows what has occurred… lock me up immediately… resign immediately… how can I atone to the Galaxy for taking the life of one of it's greatest…. surrender… Captain Kirk opposes my request… Captain Kirk… illogical… What… am I insane again?… Joy, relief, "JIM"… Shameful display of emotion… No, logical gratitude for the preservation of Star Fleet's finest… How is this real?… McCoy's trickery saved Kirk, saved me, saved everything… T'Pring, Stonn, T'Pau destroyed me… McCoy, Kirk restore me… my home is in Star Fleet… repress emotional gratitude - express logical gratitude… McCoy and Kirk forgive me… can I forgive myself?… Won' t happen again… find a trustworthy bond mate… enter Kohlinar…"_


	13. Chapter 13

BEEP….. BEEP… BEEEEEEEEEEEP

Spock was forced out of his meditative process by the sound of the comm unit. He glanced at it to see the face of Captain Kirk wearing an irritated expression. Kirk said "Spock, at last, I've been signaling you for a minute now. It seems that there is some stir at Star Fleet about someone on Vulcan using Star Fleet emergency communications for personal use -- they say someone from Vulcan send you a Top Priority message. Do you know anything about this?"

Spock replied "Yes Captain, I have received a Top Priority message from Vulcan, the importance of which I am not as certain."

"Who sent it and it is Top Priority? Star Fleet can be persnickety about these things, what explanation can I give them?"

"Uncertain at present. Can you delay your answer to the Fleet?"

"You know, I don't have the clout I used to have with Star Fleet these days. I'm walking on thin ice these days. I'm lucky I'm not on a penal colony mining borite yet alone commanding a Star Ship. What should I tell HQ ?"

"That the message was sent by a civilian and was not authorized or requested by me".

"Thank you Spock. Kirk out."

After a few minutes transpired Spock was again signaled by the comm only to find Kirk requesting more information. Kirk said "Spock, HQ wants to know who sent the message. Someone is really mad… should I tell them or do you want to talk to them yourself?"

Spock did not want to divulge the sender's name, but he did not want to see Kirk get reprimanded for another's deed so he replied "It was T'Pring…. You should remember her Captain, from several years ago, she was my…"

"I remember that witch. You don't have to remind me. Why are you corresponding with her at all… after what she did you'd think…."

"I have never corresponded with her since. This is the first I have heard from her."

"Damn her - I'll handle this. Kirk out."

It only took 10 minutes before Spock heard the door chime requesting entrance. When he opened it, there was Doctor McCoy looking sternly at him wagging his finger saying "You will never correspond with that bitch. Do you hear me? What the hell does SHE want."

"The matter is not open for discussion Doctor."

"Damn right it is. Someone has to protect you, you're too stubborn, trusting and naïve to do it for yourself. I saved your rear end last time and by God I'll have to do it again. How dare she use the High Priority messaging system for correspondence. Bitch. What does she want? Oh don't go all-Vulcan on me Spock. I demand you tell me what's going on."

"You are not my commanding officer, hence you have no authority to command me to do anything unrelated to medical duties."

"Oh is that so. Well, it so happens that I was asked by the Captain to escort you to the bridge. He wants to know what is going on too. Last time he saw T'Pring - it had some... nasty consequences for him too. Maybe he wants to protect himself and you too Spock."

Spock considered the situation for a moment. It was natural that these 2 humans would be curious about the contents of his message. How would the sharing of it's contents effect anything? They would, no doubt, have lots of opinions on this matter, but, since he now had the same rank as Kirk, Spock knew he could do as he pleased should he disagree with Kirk on what his actions should be. Perhaps it was not such a bad idea to discuss the matter with Kirk after all. Kirk had excellent judgment. Spock's privacy had already been invaded. Both Kirk and McCoy, and probably a few others on the bridge had already heard the sender's name. The cat was already out of the bag. The realization of the confusion that the Captain and Doctor must have gone through during his Pon-Farr many years ago was fresh in his mind following his recent meditation. Was his desire for privacy unreasonable if it caused them to be tense?

"Come on Spock, lets go visit the Captain. You might just need a little advise." said Dr. McCoy.

Spock slowly slithered out of his quarters walking alongside the Doctor. He had only walked 5 steps out of his door when McCoy did a sudden about-face, ran back into Spock's room crying "SUCKER", and locked the door behind him. McCoy immediately ran over to the comm pad and read the message from T'Pring which was still displayed on the screen.

Spock, realizing what had occurred, went back to the locked door, invoked the security retinal scan to gain admittance to his own room and entered. In the ensuing time required to accomplish this though, McCoy had read the message. They looked at each other and started scolding the other simultaneously, and neither one heard the other:

Spock said "Your actions are highly unethical Doctor and deserve reprimand. Invasion of another man's privacy is a breech of trust, shows a lack of respect. I never cease to be amazed at how primitive your methods are and what you deem to be acceptable behavior.

_McCoy said _"_I don't believe her. She actually thinks she can tell you what to do? Better yet, she acts like it is already decided and that you will just do her bidding!__ How can anyone be so assured of her own consequence and certain of her rightness after what she did to you?"  
_

Realizing that neither heard the other they both stopped speaking. It took a while before McCoy spoke - alone this time.

"You are not going to do anything she wants you to do. You will do nothing to help her out either. Do you hear me."

"I remind you that I am a Vulcan and as such, have excellent hearing. Your loud tone is assuredly heard quite well." After a moment's pause he continued, "I am quite interested though in why you humans continually think with your emotions rather than using logic. You state that I should do 'nothing to help her out'. This is of no use when making a decision concerning this matter. I believe the word you humans have for these kind of motivation is called "spite". Acting out of spite is emotional in nature and, as such, is usually nonsensical and can have unwanted and adverse consequences. Wouldn't it be more logical to consider how my actions would best benefit myself, my planet and others?"

McCoy knew he had gained ground - at least Spock was unknowingly opening up the matter for discussion. McCoy knew he had to tread softly least the ultra-private, distant, aloof Vulcan emerge. He replied "Logic isn't the end-all in every decision. You have to consider other factors like, the integrity of the sender - is she trustworthy? Experience says that she is not. You don't know what she has up her sleeves. She tricked you before…"

"Are you suggesting that she has made up this whole matter? That there is no petition to the Vulcan High Council?"

"No, but I know that she is manipulating this event to benefit herself in some way. T'Pring doesn't embrace the same code of ethics nor does she have the same unselfish higher values that you have. Tell me something, could she have asked you to break off your engagement to her years ago -- before you were at death's doorstep? I saw you make a mind link with the Medusean ambassador years ago, and you broke it off when you wanted to. Couldn't you have done this with the mind-link you shared with T'Pring?"

Spock's tacit response assured McCoy that he had hit upon the truth. So, he continued, "If she had approached you beforehand, and said she wished to marry another, I know you Spock, you would have released her - right?…… Lord knows you wouldn't have had any trouble finding someone else to marry when your mating time came around. Hell, most of the ladies on this ship have a crush on you and are mooning over you constantly... my own Nurse is in love with you and would do anything to help you…." McCoy quickly caught himself. Spock's great attractiveness to women and had was a source of embarrassment for him, not that he would ever admit to feeling embarrassed, but if McCoy continued along these lines Spock would go all-Vulcan on him and end the conversation. He quickly altered the subject "Do you think these childhood bondings benefit you guys? Does it benefit the individual, and your society? You know it is hard for us humans to relate to your customs in these matters because, with regards to sexuality, you Vulcans more closely resemble fish than you do humans."

"Indeed Doctor. I believe our customs grew out of necessity."

Hoping to forward the conversation McCoy quickly said "We humans have a hard time with the idea of arranged marriages. We practiced it on Earth in the past too, but we love our emotionality - don't we. The idea of arranged marriages became disgusting to us so it became obsolete. We wanted something more emotional, romantic, more idealistic. We went to an emotional method of choosing our marriage partners. We have a whole culture based upon finding mates and base our choice on supposed feelings of love, desire, attraction. Lots of these customs are pretty silly I guess. Heck I'm divorced, so it looks like our ways aren't any better than your ways. For all the high esteem and value we place on romantic love, we sure have a lousy track record with our romantic relations.

Our evolutions differed from your. We aren't subject to a heat-cycle like you Vulcans are. We don't die if we don't mate, we don't go insane and lose control like you guys do. Who knows, if we had your biology we might have the same customs that you have. I'm not one to judge Vulcan customs as better or worse than Earth's."

Spock was attentive. After a long silence he replied "Are you suggesting that human customs can be applied to Vulcan? Remember Doctor that we don't have emotions like you humans and…."

He was cut off by McCoy "No, that's not what I'm suggesting. I was actually giving you guys more credit than other humans would for your customs. Do you think you could have avoided what happened to during your Pon-Farr years ago if you were free to pick your own mate when you got older?"

"It is hard to extrapolate from one circumstance to another. At the time I left for Star Fleet, I was 17. I detected no aversion to our bond from T'Pring. I had accepted the bond and oath I made when I were 7. Keeping oaths is logical and necessary. It promotes good values that society needs to benefit all. That we would have selected each other as mates at a later date, I do not know. Logically there is no reason to prefer one female over another. Your courtship and selection process is not in our customs. I am open to change, but logic does not lead me to any conclusions concerning this petition. Would the individual or society benefit from the changes put forward by this petition? Logic offers no clear cut answer."

"Oh, but T'Pring thinks she has all the answers doesn't she?"

"I would categorize T'Pring's logic as selective and self-serving."

"You got that one right" said McCoy

"A solution does exist. My father is a member of the Vulcan High . He will know about this matter. I will gather information from him concerning this matter before proceeding."

"Excellent idea. At least I know you can trust him. Very logical solution Mr .Spock. I feel better already knowing that you will be dealing with your father rather than the selfish ice queen. In spite of the differences you've had with your father all these years, he always had your best interests in mind. All Vulcans do not follow the same high ideals and behave in accordance with them as you do. But Sarek is right up there with you."

With that McCoy left Spock. He was rather pleased with himself for getting as much as he did out of Spock on an issue like this one. Vulcans didn't talk about matter like this to each other yet alone Earthmen. Yes, he had tricked Spock so he could find out what he needed to know, but Spock was too proud, trusting, independent and logical for his own good. Though Spock would never admit it, McCoy had saved Spock from T'Pring, he had helped heal the breach Spock had with his father long ago, he had kept his soul in his brain after Spock's death that had allowed Spock to live again, and now he once again had helped Spock. But McCoy knew the debts they had to each other were mutual.

After McCoy had left Spock checked to comm unit. It was logical that there was a message from Sarek already. Not marked Top Prority but Spock knew what the contents would be. He listened to his father in the message.

"_My Son,_

_Reflecting on the events that have transpired in my life and in yours I can see that we are an eventful family. So much that we have done is unique and bears heavy consequences to so many. It seems that neither of us will ever lead lives of insignificance. Perhaps it is the duty of our family to serve others because of our very birth. The begetting you was my wisest decision. It is good and beneficial that you have lived your life as you have._

_After the amazing events occurring in your life within the last year there is yet another matter of some importance that I am asking you to consider. Though it may be a distasteful subject to you, we have had a petition served to the Council which we must consider. The petitioner is T'Pring, your former fiancee. She is requesting the outlawing of childhood bondings._

_After much thought and meditation on the subject, I have yet to form a logical conclusion about the necessity or value this will have for Vulcan. Since you had a rather eventful child-bonding experience, I am asking you to reflect upon this matter and if you have any insights into the matter, or can form any logical conclusions based upon your experience, please relate them to me or offer testimony at our next Council Session._

_T'Pring has agreed to find witnesses to offer testimonial which she hopes will sway the vote of the Council on this issue. It would not be unexpected if she contacted you to perform this duty. My advise to you is to do as you deem best in light of the passing of a law which will effect all of Vulcan. If you decide you wish to offer testimony, let it be at my request, not hers. She has vested interests in this matter._

_It is always good to hear from you Spock and should you decide to come to the Council proceedings next week we will be able to attend the all-Vulcan Music Competition together in the evening. The listing of events sounds particularly unusual and interesting this year. _

_Sarek_

Spock sat down and began his meditation again.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been two weeks since T'Pathana had last seen George. Soporak was keeping her very busy, so busy that she barely had time for association with anyone else. Soporak had not involved her in his academic work as much as he had involved her in other aspects of his life. She did not have the knowledge and proficiency in her field of study yet, and tutoring was still required before she would be able to contribute to the academics, so Soporak was assigning her tasks which enabled him to function better in his field. She functioned more as his assistant than as a research assistant. She organized and scheduled his days, helped him with his responsibilities to his children and family members.

T'Pathana knew it was beneficial to her academic future to study under Soporak however, she was not giving sufficient time to her education. Her tutoring sessions with Soporak had not gone as well as they had when George helping her. She thought that Soporak instructed at a level too far above her, and expected her to understand the concepts too quickly.

T'Pathana preferred the company and teaching style of George. She had come to realize that this might be due to his being a human. She saw that humans had, what many refer to as "spirit". They were enthusiastic and emotional about things, but this seemed to give them drive, energy, and goals that the logic-based Vulcan society lacked. Conditioned since birth to reject emotion, it was interesting for her to see the positive characteristics emotions can produce in humans. George was energetic, spontaneous, and carefree. His goals in life were derived from both logic and emotion so, he didn't analyze everything and make every decision fit into an equation. He didn't waste time organizing, and planning everything to the utmost perfection before he would do anything. He didn't live by logical rules, he was unpredictable which could be fascinating to watch. George did his own thing, a combination of logic and emotions and this mystified and intrigued her. Though T'Pathana knew she could never be like George, she saw how he had come to influence her actions. In the months since she had met George, she had seen, done, learned and experienced more than she had ever done before, which she concluded was due to the influence and prompting of George.

T'Pathana had planned to have dinner with George that evening. She needed him to teach her, explain some of the concepts and better her understanding of the topics Soporak had presented to her recently. However, when he arrived, he was an hour late, and he was in an intoxicated state.

"Sorry I'm late, but we had some visiting professors arrive from Earth for a conference. Good conference by the way. Anyhow, we all went out afterward to eat, and drink. We got talking and I forgot what time it was. Haven't been to an Earth-type restaurant in months, but these visiting professors knew where a good one was at. They served meat there, and I downed it with some good Saurian brandy. Meat and brandy…it was a welcome change of pace."

"So you have already eaten your evening meal? I saved some of what I prepared for you." said T'Pathana.

"Oh sorry, I forgot that you were making dinner. We were having such an interesting conversation at the restaurant. I mostly just drank though. I might have some of your leftovers later. How are things going with Soporak?"

"He is driving me hard and keeping me busy. Sometimes he doesn't explain things very well, he expects me to understand concepts quicker than I think is possible. I hope I can impose on you to help me again."

"Well that doesn't surprise me. Soporak flaunts his abilities. He is a genius, but he isn't the only bright Vulcan theorist out there. Just when people think they are exceptional and unique, they get replaced and discover how replaceable they really are. What does he have you doing these days?"

"When I know the material better, and have more experience, he is going to let me do my own research project on energy field density. But for now, I am assisting him with various projects and jobs."

"Are you assisting him with any of his high level academic projects?"

"Not as much as I had anticipated. More often I provide assistance to him so he can function more efficiently."

George was intoxicated enough to say as he felt, he replied "That's no big surprise to me. You know, he really just wants you in the sack - don't you?"

T'Pathana analyzed the idiom. She did not approve of this statement. She quickly replied "That is nonsense. Vulcans do not behave as such. That is human behavior, not Vulcan."

"Oh bullshit." said George doubtfully "Sorry, but I am calling it as I see it. You're a naïve dumb ass if you don't see it too."

"Humans" she said disapprovingly "you present illogical statements based upon no data and state them as if they are proven facts. You know nothing about our customs in these matters, yet you make judgments."

"Then by all means, explain to me why this single, older man takes on a female research assistant who doesn't have the qualifications or education to adequately perform the job - since she is only a freshman, and tutors her himself. And then, he doesn't let her do any real research work, instead, he gives her busy work to keep her occupied."

"That is untrue. Perhaps it is your human emotions that are affecting your logic. You may disapprove of the fact that I have the position you wanted."

"It's not the position that I want, it is you that I am looking out for. Yeah, I'm a human so I feel, and I have emotions - unlike you. I've developed feelings for you, get it? It is frustrating to have to be so distant from you when I have emotions concerning you. Yeah, I'm a little drunk, but I am frustrated as well. If I touch you, you push me away like you want me to get out of your life, yet you want me to tutor you and eat dinner with you. When I think about where I want our friendship to go, I find that there are no good answers. I'm young, you are young, we are of different races and cultures, and we both are in the middle of our education. A romantic, serious or long term relationship between us is impossible - that is, if you would even want one. But when I think about creepy Soporak putting the slow make on you, it makes my blood boil".

"I have heard that alcohol makes Humans behave even more illogically than usual. You are applying human motives and behaviors to Vulcans. I suggest you stop doing this. I doubt you will be of any assistance to my understanding of concepts this evening."

"You want me to help you understand the material Soporak presented? Yeah, I'm supposed to just keep on tutoring you, never develop any feelings for you, never touch you and just be content. That's the Vulcan way right?"

"I suggest that you leave. I thought we were supportive and helpful to each other. I do not know what it is that you want of me, but I am a Vulcan, and I do not think I can give what you desire. You want emotional responses and interactions with me. Vulcans are creatures of logic and reason, we do not have an emotional aspect to our lives. We have totally different customs than humans do in these matters."

"You sound like a broken record… 'we have totally different customs'… blah, blah, blah. You say that all the time! Please explain how you Vulcans get together then. You do have sex don't you? You link up and get married and have families - right? I see little Vulcans running around - they have to come from somewhere! You aren't going to answer me - are you? I'm even more curious now. I'll just have to ask somebody else to explain these alleged 'different Vulcan customs' to me. I know, Amanda, the wife of Ambassador Sarek will do just fine. A human married to a Vulcan, she probably knows more about Vulcans than you do."

T'Pathana was unconcerned until he mentioned the name of Sarek. She knew that Amanda was the mother of Spock, the man her mother had challenged for divorce many years ago. It had created a stir which had an effect on both hers, and her mother's lives. She had felt an air of disapproval all her life which, she suspected, stemmed from her mother's behavior of many years ago. In the past, she had respected the privacy of her mother in this matter, but now she thought differently. T'Pathana decided that her curiosity in this matter was sufficiently justified and essential to her ability to make wise choices in the future.

"What makes you think this Amanda will talk to you? Just because you are a human, it doesn't mean she is automatically your confidant. That is a rather arrogant assumption on your behalf." said T'Pathana.

"Actually she is a distant relative of mine and I already have contacted her. I just wanted to talk then, but now you have piqued my interest in Vulcans. You might want to know that Amanda's maiden name was Grayson too." replied George.

"Perhaps you should leave now. I have to sort out my thoughts. In your alcohol-induced emotional state you have made some unwanted, untrue and unnecessary statements. You have disquieted me, and I need to meditate."

George hesitated. He realized that he had gone too far. T'Pathana had done nothing to evoke this kind of brutal honesty from him. He was drunk, and spouting off without thinking beforehand. He didn't want to lose their friendship, but remaining just friends was getting difficult for him too. He needed time to think. Regretting his words, he said "I'm sorry. I should not have said the things I just said. I am a little drunk and I got too vocal. It's the result of those evil human emotions - right? I will leave now. Send a message to me tomorrow if you still need help with the material Soporak is teaching you. Forget what I have said this evening."

"I shall endeavor to do so. Good night." replied T'Pathana.

With this George left and T'Pathana soon went into meditation. She was unsettled because, though the statements George made stemmed from emotion, there was some logic to them as well. Why had she not seen it until now? Soporak was single. His wife had died two years ago and he would need another wife. His taking her as a research assistant was strange, and he was behaving toward her in ways that were unusual in an academic setting. He had taken her to meet his children and family. He was asking her personal questions. She was tending to many of his personal matters. Could he be considering her as his next bondmate and wife? What would she do if this was true? What did logic dictate?

It was disquieting that George had let human emotions enter into their acquaintance thought T'Pathana. Emotions cause violence, destruction and waste. It seemed that George was not content to have a logical, mutually supportive relationship. It appeared that he wanted more from their relationship. Had he thought of her as a bondmate as well?

T'Pathana knew she would need to bond with somebody in the next few years. Her mother was actively searching for a bondmate for her. Vulcans placed a high value upon performing this duty. It was essential to their continuation as a species and to maintain order in their society and it worked to the betterment of the individuals as well. Someday she would experience the burning of her blood like every other Vulcan. However, bonding with a human had never entered into her mind. She had considered other Vulcans as bondmates, but nothing had come of it.

Her thoughts led her to evaluate the revelation George had made about his future meeting with Amanda, wife of Sarek. Had she unknowingly been fraternizing with those who might not meet the approval of her family? Her mother, T'Pring, claimed that various disadvantages experienced in her life were due to Sarek and his family. Amanda was Sarek's wife and George was a distant relative of Amanda's. Was there any logic or truth to her mother's belief that Sarek's family had been detrimental to her? What would Amanda say to George? Would George wish to continue his acquaintance with her?

With so many thoughts running through her mind, T'Pathana's meditation session lasted for hours and still, she could not form any logical conclusions to the questions running through her mind. She needed more data before she could form answers. The only logical course of action was to gather more information. T'Pathana planned to seek answers to the questions as soon as possible.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note:**

*** a variation on an idea expressed in the Star Trek novel "Vulcan's Glory".**

**Special thanks to Lula1 and puddingcup for their faithful reviews.**

**T'Pring can manipulate faster that I can write about it. The next chapters will take time to write.  
**

**I make no profit from this. Star Trek belongs to Paramount.**

T'Pring glanced at the names of the witnesses she had assembled to testify at the upcoming session of the Vulcan High Council. Together, she and T'Hula had obtained written statements from five individuals who had a negative experience from their childhood bonding and had concluded that it had been detrimental for them. In addition, an expert witness, a human anthropologist studying on Vulcan, had been found who would testify that she believed that childhood bonding was of detriment to Vulcan society as a whole.

She glanced at the names and noted the absence of Spock's name. This was unexpected. Logically he should have responded to her request. He had had a negative experience due to the bond that had been made between them as children. Had he not been bonded with her as a child, he would have been free to help chose his own bondmate when he was older. T'Pring thought that a female in Star Fleet, or perhaps a human female would have been a more logical choice for him. She believed that neither he, nor she, had benefited from their bond, however, in actuality this had not been the case.

T'Pring had been born into a clan whose members were often gifted with creativity. Vulcan had embraced logic and rational thought for so long, that they had lost much of the creativity that passion, intuition and inspiration, all based in emotion, can produce. Despite this, members of T'Pring's clan were adept at combining logic with aesthetics. Though not a wealthy clan, they were well respected, and held in high regard for their abilities and the contributions they had made, particularly to the Vulcan arts.

T'Pring had been born with the creative talent common to her clan. She had shown particular ability for interpretive dance at a young age. Dancing on Vulcan did not have the emotional or passionate elements like it does on other planets, rather Vulcan dancers interpreted stories, events, objects, people or animals with the movements of their body in ways judged to be both accurate and aesthetically pleasing.

At the age of seven T'Pring was bonded to Spock. Both of their clans had desired the bonding because they had wanted a stronger alliance and greater integration, but it was also of note that the genetic compatibility of Spock and T'Pring showed great promise. This had been of concern because Spock was a Human/Vulcan hybrid. Although he had been manipulated at conception to be genetically compatible for reproduction with Vulcans, their genetic scans removed all doubt of the compatibility of their genes. Sarek and T'Pring's parents speculated that the combination of the great talent for logical and abstract thinking, which was often found in members of Sarek's clan, combined with the creative talent often exhibited in members of T'Pring's clan, might produce interesting offspring.

Pon-Farr is not a lethal condition for the female Vulcan. Females have the biological advantage over the males hence, females were the prized and coveted gender in ancient times. Traditions grew from this natural biological inequality which eventually became established into Vulcan law.

A bonded female had legal access to financial support from her bondmate and his clan*****. They also became his legal heir. These laws were thought to compensate for the restrictions a female would encounter because she had to be available for her bondmate during Pon-Farr and to make bonding more advantageous to the females.

Due to the patronage of her bondmate Spock's clan, T'Pring received the attention, instruction, and direction necessary to advance her skills. She was quite talented and adept. Soon she was winning awards, honors and critical acclaim for her interpretive dancing style and ability. She also had the advantage of developing a pleasing face and form which had a positive effect upon the perception of her skills and added to the aesthetic value of her dancing.

By the time T'Pring was in her mid-teens, she had plenty of data to support the formation of a very high opinion of herself, her abilities and her talents. The notability and success she received at a young age demonstrated to her that she was gifted naturally by the genes inherent to her clan. Logically it could be concluded that she had been born special, was innately talented, superior and, as such, deserving of notice and privilege.

There are many goals and values deemed to be ethical, logical and beneficial to Vulcans. The values which an individual may embrace, and the ideals to which he strives, can vary between individuals. T'Pring's clan, noted for creative talent, placed a high value upon developing their talents, and sharing them with others. This value, as T'Pring interpreted it, manifested itself as a particular concerned with herself, her needs, her talents and her success. Gradually the values which T'Pring was raised to embrace - the development and sharing of talent, would change. She began to place a greater value upon being recognized and noticed for her inborn superior talents rather than just sharing them.

T'Pring's bondmate, Spock, did not encounter the early success that T'Pring experienced. Though gifted with extraordinarily high genius level intelligence, extremely high scientific and mathematical aptitude, super logical, rational and abstract thinking abilities, he was nonetheless, overlooked in academic circles.

The negativity with which Vulcans view emotion led many to believe that anything associated with emotion was inferior in itself. Humans were emotional, and therefore, inferior to Vulcans. Spock, a Human half-breed, was assumed to be inferior naturally, and incapable of the superior intellect and logic inherent in pure-bred Vulcans. Spock encountered this belief in his mentors, teachers and peers throughout his early years. Though he had the grades, test results, accomplishments and talents, he did not achieve the notice, acclaim or credit he was due.

When Spock entered Star Fleet, and was removed from this debilitating setting, his star began to rise. Under the tutelage of a Captain Pike, Spock blossomed and recognition for his exceptional abilities and accomplishments followed.

T'Pring encountered the opposite. Interpretative dancing requires that the dancer take great notice of the subject of the dance. As T'Pring's self-absorption increased, her ability to concentrate upon, perceive and notice things outside of herself, decreased. She was no longer was as adept at "becoming one" with the subject of her interpretive dance. Though still aesthetically pleasing, the accuracy with which she portrayed the subjects of the interpretive dance began to suffer. The resources and support which had been made available to her by her relationship to Spock's clan, had given her a head-start in the field of dance. Over time, those with equal or greater talent, but who had not had the advantages as T'Pring caught up to her, and would surpass her abilities. Soon others were winning the competitions, critical acclaim and the audience that T'Pring had previously dominated.

As Spock's star slowly rose, T'Prings slowly declined. However, the high regard in which T'Pring held her own talents, and those associated with her clan, led her to place the blame for her decline on other factors. She valued achieving notoriety and recognition of her talent, however, Spock was the one who was becoming noted and recognized. His service record and accomplishments in Star Fleet were extraordinary and noteworthy, almost legendary. T'Pring no longer found herself noticed and recognized for her talent, rather she became known for her association to Spock. As Spock's noteworthiness grew, she became known as _"Spock's mate"_ instead of being known as _"T'Pring, the dancer"_. Over time, she came to realize that she did not want to be the consort of a legend.

Thus while T'Pring logically concluded that her bond with Spock had caused her talent to be overlooked, in reality, her bond with Spock had advanced her talent but, as she became self-absorbed, her talent, and recognition of that talent declined.

T'Pring was still contemplating how she should proceed to obtain a testimonial from Spock before the next meeting of the High Council when she was notified by her comm unit of the receipt of a message. She glanced at the sender and noticed that it was from Soporak, one of her daughter T'Pathana's instructors. Curious as to the content, she immediately read it.

_Stonn and T'Pring,_

_I have become acquainted with your daughter T'Pathana through my professorship at the Academy where she is currently enrolled. I am a widow of two years. I am desirous of forming a marriage bond again. I have learned from your daughter T'Pathana, that she is not yet bonded to anyone and I have developed an interest in bonding with her. I believe that a union between she and I is logical, and would be of benefit to both of us, and to our respective families and clans. I have not yet spoken to her regarding my intentions because I deem the approval of her parents to be of value and necessary before I can proceed further in this matter. If my proposal for a bond to be made between T'Pathana and myself is agreeable to you, we should meet soon to discuss the merits of the union and details necessary to make it occur. Please let me know your thoughts on this matter. Perhaps we can meet tomorrow?_

_Soporak - Professor, Vulcan Academy of Study and Science of Energy_

T'Pring immediately saw the benefits of this proposal. The quick biography she ran showed that Soporak would be an excellent bondmate for T'Pathana. Soporak was held in high esteem on Vulcan. A union between their families would elevate the consequence of herself and her family.

Soporak was esteemed for his brilliance and his expertise and was heavily involved in the research of energy. He owned several patents and had profited from his research and knowledge. He could provide for T'Pathana and advance her in her chosen field of study. In addition, Soporak's field of expertise was of value to the industry of her husband Stonn and his clan. The proposed bonding could forward the integration of the newest and most advanced ideas coming out of Soporak and the Academy, with industry of her husband's clan and advance the consequence and profitability of it.

T'Pring understood what Soporak meant when he wrote that they should "discuss the merits of the union and details necessary to make it occur". Soporak, like all Vulcan males, was at a disadvantage and required the bonding more than T'Pathana did. At 19 years of age, T'Pring knew T'Pathana had a few years before she would feel the burning of her Vulcan blood, that is, if she remained unbonded and unsynchronized with her bondmate's Pon-Farr. Childhood bonding was still the norm, so Soporak would find a limited number of females available for bonding, especially at his age of 81 years. T'Pring knew she was in the position to secure bonding arrangements that were beneficial to herself and her family. She then proceeded to contact her husband, Stonn.

Stonn also had received Soporak's message. Stonn expressed the opinion that the proposed bonding of T'Pathana with Soporak would be advantageous to everybody involved, and that it should be acted upon immediately. T'Pring, noticed the ease at which Stonn accepted Soporak's offer without knowing the details, and knew that if she met with Soporak alone, she would be able to arrange the details of the bonding so as to benefit them the most. She instructed Stonn to avoid the meeting she would have with Soporak on the next day. Then she continued her research of Soporak.


	16. Chapter 16

Kaliffee, the challenge, is forbidden between family members. Long ago, Vulcan saw the logic in the ancient laws that forbid family members from killing each other for mates. Vulcan realized the importance of solidifying and preserving the family unit so they forwarded laws to seal its integrity. If the woman chooses a relative of her bondmate as her champion at Koon-ut-Kaliffee, the challenge would be forbidden under the ancient laws.

Soporak knew the history of T'Pring's challenge to Spock made many years ago. Challenge was very rare in modern times. T'Pring's challenge of a man of Spock's birth and reputation was regrettable and noteworthy. Soporak knew Spock was half-human, nonetheless it would be illogical to deny the man's abilities and accomplishments. What a loss it would have been for Vulcan if it had lost this man.

Still, T'Pring had challenged Spock, and in a manner most advantageous to herself but without regard for anybody else. Soporak judged T'Pathana to be logical and fair however, she could be influenced by her mother. At 19, she was barely out of her parent's legal control and could be heavily influenced by them still. He would have to be cautious if he bonded with T'Pring's daughter. Her mother showed little regard for logical and justifiable social norms that exist to benefit society as a whole, and all of the individuals involved, not just one.

Soporak needed a wife. His wife's rare and unexpected early death had placed him in a delicate position. He would eventually enter Pon-Farr again, and would need to mate or die.

Though it was changing, most Vulcan girls are still bonded at young ages. The numbers of unbonded females decrease as they age and find mates as well. To find someone near full maturity who was still unbonded was rare. When he met T'Pathana, he saw the logic of bonding with her. Though she didn't have the maturity, intelligence, social consequence or blood ties that his deceased wife had, she still had all the requirements he needed in a wife. Soporak already had 4 children. Many qualities, like a promising genetic scan, necessary to younger people looking for mates, were not necessary for him.

Soporak thought of a logical plan that would solve the problem he logically could encounter if he bonded with T'Pring's daughter.

He had a young daughter, aged 11, for whom he had not yet found a bondmate. He had been heavily involved with the problems his wife's unexpected death had created to attend to this matter. He had researched T'Pring and noticed that she also had a son, Toronak, 12 years old, who was also still unbonded. If a bond could be made between his daughter and T'Pring's son, T'Pathana would be unable to challenge him at Koon-ut-Kaliffee because of the family relationship that would exist between his own daughter and T'Pathana's brother as legal bondmates.

Soporak also noted that T'Pring had used her bond with Spock to the advantage of herself. She had benefited from the generous support given from Spock's clan and kept herself as Spock's sole heir knowing that Star Fleet had a high mortality rate. Soporak reasoned that, if both he and his daughter bonded with both of T'Pring's children, he would have a great amount of control over this aspect of the bond arrangement.

It was all logical and beneficial. He would gain the necessary bondmate and eventual wife. T'Pathana would find a bondmate - she was, no doubt, having trouble finding one because of who her mother was. His daughter and T'Pring's son would have each other for a bondmate. There could be no challenges, no deaths. The support he would legally provide to T'Pathana as his bondmate would be offset by that required from T'Pring's family for his daughter as Toranok's bondmate. The name, property and future inheritance would remain in Soporak's family through these bondings which T'Pring's children would also become part of.

He wrote to T"Pring and Stonn shortly after he devised this plan. He saw how logical and beneficial it was, and requested a meeting with T'Pathana's parents at their earliest convenience. Besides, he didn't think T'Pathana benefited from her continued acquaintance with George Grayson, and if Soporak were her bondmate, he would have greater control over her and her relations with George.

He had planned to meet with T'Pring and Stonn in his office at the Academy, but when she arrived, she arrived alone. When T'Pring entered, Soporak stood out of respect.

"Greetings T'Pring. I am honored to make your acquaintance." Soporak held up his hand in the traditional salute as T'Pring entered his office. "Please have a seat, we have much to discuss".

T'Pring raised her hand and said "I am the honored one Soporak. You have done much to be admired."

They both sat and after exchanging common pleasantries Soporak said "Have you come alone? Was your husband unavailable?"

"Stonn has not accompanied me but, I act for him as well. Let us get to the subject of our meeting ands which is of interest to both of us. You state that you wish to form a marital bond with my daughter. Tell me, how well do you know her?"

"I have been her mentor and teacher for several months now. She has been my research assistant as well. We have a knowledge of and familiarity with each other."

"Do you find you are suited and work well with together? I have not spoken to her of this matter yet." said T'Pring.

"Of course. Your daughter suits me well. The proposed bonding is logical would be of benefit to both of us. Are you in agreement T'Pring?"

"Let us discuss the specifics before I make a judgment. What do you offer that would make a marriage to you agreeable to her?"

"Agreeable - to who? You, me, T'Pathana?"

"It would be best if all involved found it agreeable and benefited ." replied T'Pring.

"I believe I can make a proposal that will benefit many people. Your daughter may find it desirable to find a bondmate, it certainly is not essential for her to bond with another, however, you also have a son. He will find it necessary to find a bondmate someday and I may have something to offer." T'Pring offered no comment so he continued. "I have a daughter, T'Larona, aged 11, who is not yet bonded. It might be beneficial to both of our families if bondings were made between our families for both of your children."

T'Pring quickly analyzed the situation. Though very bright, her logic processing patterns and methods of deductive reasoning did not allow for her to see herself from another's perspective so she could not see her own shortcomings and inconsistencies. She did not associate Soporak's offer for bonding both of her children to his family as a necessity to protect those involved from her, rather she only saw it as a benefit to herself, and as a compliment to herself.

It was indeed a very good offer, and both she, and her whole family would benefit. Both of her children would marry into the family of a man held in high esteem. Additionally he was prosperous, and he could be of service and benefit to the industry of her husband. As she analyzed the specifics, she could see no possible detriment to these arrangements. She assumed that Soporak had made this offer because he had superior logic, greater intelligence and excellent judgment which enabled him to recognize she and her children for their value - unlike others less gifted who had not.

"Indeed this does seem logical and to benefit to both of our families. I speak for Stonn and myself when I say that we must pursue this matter further. Of course you will honor the traditional laws and contractual agreements concerning formal bondings - correct?" said T'Pring.

"Of course. I will make no special or unusual requests that may require special legal intervention or processes. Perhaps we should begin by familiarizing our children with our plans and arrange for my daughter to meet your son."

"That is wise and we should start the bonding process immediately. I will go to my daughter immediately upon the conclusion of our meeting and discuss the arrangement. It is good that you are already familiar with each other. It will make the formal bonding process flow smoothly. Tomorrow I will inform my son that I have found an appropriate bondmate for him and we shall begin the process of familiarizing my son with your daughter at your earliest convenience."

Soporak replied "This is a logical progression. Let us keep in contact as we progress in this matter. I will talk with my daughter tonight as well."

"My husband or myself will contact you as necessary and you are at liberty to contact either of us as you deem necessary too." said T'Pring. With that she left Soporak's office and headed to her daughter's residence at the Academy while sending a message as she went. It was evening time and her daughter would be done with her instructions for the day.

It was a bond that her daughter deserved, as did her son. T'Pathana was after all, her daughter, so she was entitled to a bondmate worthy of her birth. Through her bonding with Soporak, T'Pathana would be able to progress far in her field of study and achieve the notice she was due. Also, she might be able to pursue other interests and develop the talents that would exist in her as T'Pring's daughter, creative talents that her mother's genes would necessitate. The same could occur for her son, Toronak. T'Pring would again achieve the notice and acclaim she deserved when others saw her own talents reflected again in her children.

Indeed Soporak's proposal was both logical and beneficial. T'Pathana would be honored to accept and benefit from her bond to Soporak thought T'Pring. T'Pring saw again the justification and wisdom in her decision, many years ago, to keep T'Pathana unbonded until she was older and let her help in the selection of her mate. T'Pathana could chose for herself, unlike T'Pring had been able to do in her youth. Satisfied with herself and in Soporak's proposal, she proceeded to T'Pathana's residence.


	17. Chapter 17

George Grayson had made a decision about the direction his relationship with T'Pathana would take.

In the last few days he had done a lot of reflection. Though he knew himself to be in love with her, and it hurt immensely to have to accept that they would never be more than mere friends, probably they soon might never see each other again, there simply was no direction for their relationship could take… it was a dead-end. He knew Vulcans well enough now to see that the 2 species were simply incompatible on the level of romance and intimacy.

A few months ago George thought he preferred the cool, unemotional nature of Vulcan women, like T'Pathana, to that of human women. Now that he had fallen in love with one of them, he no longer found these traits to be so desirable. Maybe he was maturing, perhaps he was just being selfish, but an unrequited, sterile, relationship, onesided, where neither had any vulnerability to the other, no matter how interesting, beautiful or exotic he found her to be, held little charm for him. He wanted the object of his love to want him back, desire him passionately, be vulnerable and needy to him. It is a natural, emotional need that one would want the object of his love to love him in return. Perhaps he wanted her to have some of the traits he had rejected women for having before - clingy, possessive, emotional and passionate. Those traits, T'Pathana would never have. He was amused by the rapid change within himself.

After coming to his decision, he considered whether he should inform her of it, but he quickly dismissed the necessity for doing so. She would not understand him, his feelings or even what his decision entailed or would produce. Here was something innocent about Vulcans, and she would not realize the potential that was ending. Vulcans just didn't think like that.

Perhaps her unemotional nature had benefits though. He would probably still be able to have a cool friendship with her for the remaining time he had on Vulcan. Any friendship would have to be very detached, distant and infrequent, for his sake, not for hers. He would have to discontinue teaching her and spend less and less time with her. With a human female, trying to be friends where one, or both had previously harbored romantic feelings toward the other, was often impossible, but certainly not with a cool Vulcan.

Since he had made his decision, a peace had set into him - the peace that comes after accepting that something you want is impossible to have. With the peace, the tension of indecision faded and he was able to relax and think clearly again, undisturbed by emotions. As he reflected on T'Pathana he realized that he still owed her an apology for his behavior at their last encounter. She might not "feel" hurt by his behavior, but she would be confused by it, and he felt he needed to clear the air. It was the gentlemanly thing to do. On impulse, he got his shoes on and headed to her dwelling place located a short distance away.

The lack of feeling in her voice when she greeted him reassured him that he was making the right decision in going on with his life without hoping for any romantic interest or desire for a future with her.

"Peace and greetings George. To what do I owe the honor of your visit? It has been some length of time since we last communicated. Your absence was noticed." said T'Pathana.

"Are you saying you missed me? I haven't decided if Vulcans just don't say these kinds of things, or if they simply don't even notice. In any case I came because I feel I owe you an apology for my bad manners when we were together last time. Believe me when I say that it won't happen again. I no longer have the ideas, emotions or desires that I expressed then. We still can have comfortable social interaction and support eachother. How does that sound?" said George.

T'Pathana was unsure why, but his statement, though reassuring, did not please her as it should have. Now, not only did she not understand him, she did not understand herself. Confusing and conflicting thoughts entered her mind, it must be the result of close association with human irrationality she decided.

"An apology means that you admit that you behavior was inappropriate… and that such behavior will not be repeated - am I correct?" asked T'Pathana.

"Correct"

"Then I accept your apology and welcome your company. How are events and occurrence in your life? It is pleasing to have discussions with you about matters. I hope we can resume." she replied.

George quickly decided that explaining to her that he would not be coming around and associating with her as much in the future was unnecessary. He realized that he still valued and could benefit from her friendship, and that he would not "go to pieces" when he was with her. They had never been even remotely intimate, so there were no memories or awkwardness for him to feel. She wouldn't understand his situation, feelings, or decision, so conversing about it would have no effect for either of them. She probably would not even notice his gradual withdrawal from associating with her.

"I'm doing great. The equation Professor Sokor and I have been working on seems to have met a major setback. Test results show a very low correlation between results and that which we predict. I know we are missing some parameters, but figuring out just what they are is proving difficult to say the least. We are both frustrated… or as you would say 'at a loss to explain'.. Anyhow what is up with you?" said George.

She was about to reply when she was cut off by the security comm unit.

"Person requests admittance for purpose of visitation…. Person identified….. Retinal scan indicates identity of person to be T'Pring… relationship verifies as mother. Shall I drop security field?"

"Your mother…. Well what a surprise. I'd love to meet her. Well… say yes to the comm unit T'Pathana." said George.

T'Pathana was momentarily distracted by the unexpected announcement that her mother was coming to visit her so she did not respond immediately. This was quite unusual. Though they kept a regular correspondence, she could not say that she was very close to her mother. They did not confide in each other as some mothers and daughters do. Her mother always seemed preoccupied with other matters. T'Pathana did not view her mother as someone she would confide more information to. Her mother always seemed to twist events around when she did tell her about events in her life, and she would offer her a strange and unusual perspective on the information, and even worse guidance or advise. Her mother seemed to have logic that was hard to follow, perhaps it was laced with emotion because it didn't always make sense to her.

Her mind raced to several conclusions that would serve as the purpose for her mother's visit, but, she quickly stopped herself, it was illogical and unnecessary to form any conclusions, for her mother was here to state her purpose.

T'Pathana granted access, and soon saw her mother, T'Pring enter her dwelling unit.


	18. Chapter 18

George studied the Vulcan woman before him. Though her daughter held the advantage, her mother was still quite beautiful, more so than most of the intrinsically beautiful Vulcan race. But the similarity between mother and daughter ended when he saw the expression on the mother's face.

When he first had met T'Pathana, he had felt almost oblivious to her notice, but it was not the same with the mother. T'Pring's eyes darted all over him, measuring, observing, judging an calculating. There was a coldness to her eyes which gave him the impression of hauteur and suspicion which he had never seen in T'Pathana. She said nothing to him, instead brushed past him, glanced at her daughter and said "Who is this human"?

T'Pathana answered her in the same controlled monotone "Mother, this is George Grayson, a fellow student at the Academy who…"

She was cut off by T'Pring who said "Why is HE here, in your dwelling… why is he of interest to you? What is your association"?

George felt the rudeness of her speaking about him to his face, as if he did not exist. There was a time when he would have dismissed his disgust, and tried to make a good impression on T'Pathana's mother anyway, but he no longer felt this was important to do. He was sick of the arrogance of some Vulcans. T'Pring obviously was one of those kind of Vulcans - small-minded, arrogant, underhanded, traits he had observed in Soporak. He quickly grabbed her hand, shook it roughly, smiled broadly and said "Pleased to meet you ma'am. I will introduce myself as your daughter's tutor." With a grand bow he added "George Grayson, at your service madam".

T'Pathana cut in saying "George is a fellow student at the Academy. And he does help me with my lessons as I need."

"But don't let all the time and talent I've spent helping your daughter influence your opinion of me… you will be getting my bill shortly" said George.

T'Pring stared, raised an eyebrow and said "What could you teach my daughter? She is a very capable, clever and a Vulcan".

"Perhaps being capable is not a monopoly held by Vulcans alone as you seem to think… then again, perhaps Vulcans aren't what you think either." said George.

"Mother, we are in debt to George. You should not make any assumptions about him or other humans that you cannot support with logic." replied T'Pathana.

T'Pring analyzed the situation before her. She was not sure what the relationship was between her daughter and George, nor could she determine the purpose for their association. But, no matter what she concluded, she determined it would be prudent to end any future association between them. She did not approve of the casualness nor familiarity he seemed to have with her daughter.

"In the future you will no longer require assistance from this human, you will be getting your help from Soporak, your professor." She paused awaiting a response, and when none occurred she continued "T'Pathana, you will soon be able to do as you wish. Soporak has informed me that he will ask you to bond with him". Again, as neither one responded, she continued "T'Pathana, Soporak, the professor at the Academy has suggested to me that a bond should be made between the two of you. I am quite pleased with this turn of events. You will have a marriage which will benefit not only you, but will be advantageous to all of us as well."

George stared silently, incredulous to the scene he was witnessing. T'Pathana was silent, taking a while to plan her response. Eventually she said "Mother, if Soporak asks for me to bond with him, I will decline".

T'Pring stared at her for a minute before replying "Of course you will bond with him. How can you consider otherwise"?

"Mother, I am doing what I consider best for myself. I have already meditated upon this matter and think I am not ready to bond with him, nor do I think I will change my decision. The advantages may seem great from your perspective, however, they do not agree with the plans I may have for myself and my life. You raised me to be serious and selective in my choice of whom I will marry. You defied custom in this matter both for yourself and for me. You did not select a mate for me when I was young. I have detected the possibility of Soporak's interest in me, as a potential bondmate. I have already considered the matter. I do not think we would suit each other well and wish for my life to proceed without being bonded to him."

"This matter is not open for discussion T'Pathana. You must bond with him. He is exactly the man who is best for you and will be advantageous to the direction of your life."

George couldn't help but to feel triumphant for being right about Soporak, and chimed in to herald his triumph "See, I told you that Soporak had the hots for you. And you replied, so superiorly, that "we Vulcan's are above kind of thing". Well now it's time for you to eat your words. What a loser - he goes to your mother about his desire for you.

What did you mean when you said "you didn't select a mate for me when I was young."? You guys aren't into arranged or child marriages or something like that - are you? That is so archaic and medieval, I wouldn't think Vulcan culture has a backwards custom verging on…."

Both T'Pathana and T'Pring realized that George was still present, and that he should not be privy to anything that had to do with Vulcan marriage customs. T'Pring quickly cut off his curiosity saying "This is of no concern of yours. You must leave immediately".

"And leave you here to badger her? She needs to do as she wishes - if she doesn't want to marry Soporak, then she shouldn't. Is this the way you guys do it... Arranged marriages like…" said George.

"Do not interfere in our matters or with our family." interjected T'Pring.

"She is also a person, not just a family matter. Others can be concerned about her welfare" said George.

"Your concern is not welcome nor wanted. Please leave this premise immediately." said T'Pring.

"I will leave only if asked by T'Pathana, who warrants my concern - unlike you".

T'Pathana took the cue and replied "It would be best if you left now, so that my mother and I can discuss this matter privately."

George felt stung. He was trying to defend T'Pathana from this woman, and help her out of what must be a troubling situation, but she had just dismissed him, and asked him to leave. The mother obviously was going to berate her and do whatever she could to forward a marriage between T'Pathana and Soporak. He hated to see young, beautiful, logical and innocent T'Pathana used by both her mother and Soporak. Her personality was nowhere as forceful as either of their was. She would easily be pressured and coerced by the likes of them. He knew that marriage to T'Pathana would be a great thing for Soporak, but it would not be good for . If she married Soporak, T'Pathana would always be a pawn, a toy for manipulations. She as only 19 and surrounded by strong, forceful, personalities who did as they wanted with others. Perhaps Vulcans didn't feel emotions like a human could, but even a Vulcan would thrive or decline under certain conditions.

"Please go now George. This is a family matter" said T'Pathana wishing they had not revealed as much as they had done already.

George looked at T'Pathana, hurt and angry, rolled his eyes and said "Don't be a fool and let these people push you around" as he walked out the door and left her residence. He was scheduled to visit the home of his distant relative, Amanda Grayson the next day. He would be able to enquire if his suspicions were true then.

As soon as he was gone T'Pring immediately began to address her daughter "You cannot reject an offer to bond with someone of Soporak's importance and stature. He pays you a great honor in chosing you as a bondmate".

"Mother I am serious. I do not want to bond with him." relied T'Pathana.

"You should realize the benefits of this to you and to our entire family. How can you not? Rejecting him will benefit no one and might be detrimental to your future as well. Your thoughts are illogical and I will not permit this nonsensical idea."

"Mother, how can you say this? You always have said that bonding children based upon their parents choosing is wrong."

"Matches should never be made when the children are young and do not yet know themselves or their prospective bondmate. But, now you are an adult - fully capable of making logical and informed decisions. You have the benefit of age and experience now. You know yourself and others. Your judgment should be well developed by now, but I seem to be in error. Your judgments and analysis processes in this matter are flawed, illogical and need to be guided. As your mother I must guide you to do that which will benefit you. Everything about this bonding is good. Your interests match, your lineages are equivalent is stature. His path in life corresponds with the traditions of your family so that both parties stand to benefit. You will benefit from the protection, financial security, lifestyle, education and social stature that this bond will bring to you. In addition he has agreed to bond his daughter to your brother Toranak, thus increasing the suitability and perfection of your bonding with each other."

T'Pathana's mind raced as she analyzed this new information. She knew the necessity of finding a bondmate for her younger brother, but also saw the inconsistency of her mother making a bond for the younger Toranak, before he "knew himself". She also saw the inconsistency of her mother, who had raised her with a strong emphasis on choosing her own bondmate, suddenly act to the contrary.

"How do you know that Toranak knows himself well enough now to be entered into a bond with Soporak's daughter?" said T'Pathana.

"It is logical for him to secure a bondmate for himself now since the opportunity has presented itself. The suitability of this bonding offers as many advantages to him as does yours." replied T'Pring.

"That is inconsistent mother with what you have said in the past. Your idea seems to vary in regards to the different genders."

"But the genders ARE different inherently. The differences must be acknowledged and embraced as the concept of IDIC teaches and will provide for the betterment of all. This bonding will enable Toranok to better himself, and his life, free from the time and effort needed to find a suitable mate. In accepting this bond you will bring about much good for many. To think otherwise is illogical. Perhaps you are letting emotion enter into your thought processes now that you have had contact with humans like that George" said T'Pring.

"It it inconsistent that you pick and chose when parents should arrange bondings and when they should not." replied T'Pathana.

"I act for the betterment of the most. You are not a child anymore. You must start to think of the good of the many instead of just yourself. Vulcans place value of this concept as you should as well".

With all that been revealed to her in these last few minutes T'Pathana knew she needed time to reevaluate herself, her life and her goals. Perhaps it would have been better had her mother followed tradition and bonded her as a child. The constant reinforcement T'Pring had expressed to her about bonding with someone of her own, not her parents choosing had created a rebellious spirit in her, and that spirit did not die quickly. She knew that Soporak would never have been her choice. She did not think that the opinion she held of him was one that she should have about her future life partner.

"Perhaps Soporak will bond his daughter to Toronak without bonding with me as well. Have you considered this mother?"

"It was not discussed as an option. Logic favors the double bonding between our families. It carries more advantages and provides for the betterment of more."

Was she being selfish and only considering the good of the one over the good of the many? Why did she find herself reluctant to bond with Soporak? Perhaps her judgment was flawed. Her mother made sense - why did she find the proposed bond distasteful? She knew Toronak life would be better secured if the bondings were made.

"Your concerns about bonding with Soporak are without merit" said T'Pring.

"He is much older than I. He is capable of insincerity. He is controlling. His life path is established, and as such will be less flexible to accommodate the many paths still available to me".

"Bonding will create new paths for you. How will any of these traits you see in Soporak adversely effect you? You have shortcomings too T'Pathana, as does everyone. Logically there is no reason to prefer one mate over another…"

"But that is so opposite to what you have stated in the past".

"The suitability of your bondmate has nothing to do with the character traits that you have mentioned ."

"Then I guess I have misunderstood what you have taught me for all these years. Tell me, what did you see in my father Stonn that you did not see in your former bondmate?"

There it was out. T'Pathana had never dared to broach the subject before. Any reference to the events on the matter were previously dismissed as justified, but irrelevant without further elaboration.

"That is not a matter open to discussion"

"I disagree. I think it is highly appropriate in regard to my current situation. Please answer my question".

"Specify"

"Why did YOU prefer one mate over another"?

"My chosen path in life matched your father's. My bondmate was in Star Fleet where he could be of no value to me nor I to him. Over time his actions and deeds caused much stir and notoriety which was detrimental to what I valued and the direction I wanted my life to take. Our chosen paths were adverse and detrimental to each other. You and Soporak are much better suited."

T'Pathana was silent. Everything her mother expressed about her the inappropriateness of her former bondmate were echoed in her own thoughts about bonding with Soporak. She was no longer sure she wanted the career and path in life that she was being led to. She realized that she had lived her life until then guided mostly by tradition and aptitude. But now that she had experienced more of life, she had changed in ways her mother would not understand.

"I believe you should accompany me to our home. I hope to announce this Toranok soon and acquaint him with his bondmate. We need to discuss this matter together with your father as well" said T'Pring.

T'Pathana knew she needed to further evaluate this situation, but she also recognized that her mother was not open to any discussion on the subject.

"I have some pressing matters I must attend now. I cannot commit to this right now." said T'Pathana

T'Pring misunderstood and assumed that T'Pathana was adverse to committing to the visit to their home as she had requested instead being adverse to the entire bonding itself. "What will a few hours delay provide to you?"

"I need time to think things through. I will visit you and father tomorrow."

"Then let us partake of refreshment and discuss matters here."

Without paying attention to what she was doing, T'Pathana served refreshments. She was then subject to a one sided conversation enumerating the advantages of the union, details of the bonding ceremony, plans for her future that she would now find available. T'Pathana heard little of what her mother said. She was distracted by the analysis her own mind was making concerning the possible bond she was bneing requested to enter into with Soporak and the effects that it would have. Eventually T'Pring ran out of words, and dismissed herself after extracting from T'Pathana an agreement to visit to the family dwelling on the next day.

T'Pathana had suffered an eventful, yet disquieting day. After her mother left, T'Pathana was too exhausted to meditate and immediately fell asleep. She was disquieted by the scenarios her dreams offered that night.


End file.
